The Journey Of Sasuke and Naruto
by Naru-Sasu'YummyAddict666
Summary: This is a story about Sasuke and Naruto's troubles in life as they become ninja. As the both of them overcome their problems Sasuke starts to fall in love with Naruto as he gains the respect of the village. Warning: Sakura bashing XD First story so no cruel comments please!Chapter 11 finally up!
1. Chap 1 Sasuke's Life

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I WISH I DID, MOSTLY SASUKE ~DREAMY EYE'S~**

**~SASUKE WALKS IN WITH A GLARE~ NO ONE OWN ME!**

**~SQUEAKS AND HIDES~ Of COURSE SASUKE**

**ENJOY THE STORY…**

**CHAPTER ONE ~ SASUKE UCHIHA LIFE**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am in love with a dobe. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and we can both tell you how it feels like to be alone. This is where my story begins. I was seven years old when I thought I had it all. A perfect family even if my parents liked Itachi-my older brother-better than me. He was _perfect _in everything. It wasn't until the night I had to stay behind to talk to my teacher that everything changed. I had started to run home, excited that I had gotten an A+ on my exam. Now, I know you must be shocked to hear of an Uchiha showing their emotions. Don't get me wrong, I don't show my emotions usually because my parent taught me that it made you look weak, but sometimes I couldn't help myself as I let a small smile place itself where the usual scowl on my face was. When I had finally reached my home I found it unusually quiet. The lights were all off in the house but I ignored it, far too excited to try to make sense to the strange things. I ran inside, quickly taking off my shoes before running into my parents' bedroom.

As I walked into the dark bedroom I turned to the wall, trying to turn on the lights but instead I slip on a liquid on the floor. Once the pain of slipping goes away I sit on the floor, confusion filling me. I crawl towards the wall and lift myself up. If I only knew what was awaiting me in the darkness, maybe then I would have left them off. In a fast motion I flick on the lights. The lights flooded the bedroom before I could turn to see the horrific sight waiting for me. I turn and gaze down at the floor, discovering that what I slipped on was a red liquid. My smile disappears and I look at my parent's bed to find them on it. My face pales as examine them both more closely. My father has a kunai knife of his chest while my mother is naked on the bed with a kunai also in her chest. I clench my jaw as I see blood trickle down my mother's legs. Even with my 7 year old mind I could tell she had been raped but what made my skin pale more than ever was my brother-Itachi.

He was sitting on a chair near the bed with a smirk on his face. If that didn't worry me then the blood all over him and other two kunai knives in his hands was what made me worry. It didn't take any words for me to know that it was Itachi who killed our parents. I couldn't believe my own brother had killed our parents, the ones who had loved and respected him more than me. He had even killed a-and raped our own mother. Before I could get my brother he left. It was that night that I became the 'Sasuke Uchiha who doesn't show his emotions'. That was until I met Naruto.

I had to grow up knowing my brother was out there still and that there was no justice for my parents' murder. I promised revenge for their deaths and I would give them what they deserved. Revenge was the only thing on my mind for a while. Revenge was the only thing that kept me living. It was when I had started the Ninja Academy to become strong enough to defeat Itachi that I had started to question my life and the future of it when I spotted the boy who had forever changed me. _Naruto Uzumaki_. 'The Yellow Flash' as that was the nickname everyone gave him. I didn't understand why everyone hated him. Okay, I could understand about him being too loud and his extremely bright blond hair. He could easily stand out in a large crowd but that's what I had found cute about him when I first met him.

I felt kind of sorry for him, it seemed like Naruto had a harder life than me. I-at least-had my family with me for 7 years but Naruto didn't have _any_ family. He didn't even know the name of his parents, just that they died while protecting him from Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox. I could still remember the night my parents had told me that the nine-tailed demon fox had been defeated but there was always something wrong with the story. It was as if they had kept a part of the story hidden away from me. But I never asked about it; as I was too busy trying to get on their good side just so I could finally beat Itachi.

I had always wondered how Naruto was able to live by himself and if he ever felt lonely like I had when my parents died. I guess I could say that I sort of felt like there was a connection between us. We both didn't have any family but Naruto couldn't feel the way I felt. He didn't have a brother who killed off his family and was yet to be found. He didn't have any flesh and blood around his entire life but I was hoping to change that soon.

I was walking to my new class, where I was supposed to be teamed up with two other members. I was secretly hoping to have Naruto be one of them but most of all I was praying to have my other team mate not be a fan girl of mine. I just _couldn't _stand them. I walked into the classroom and sat in seat in the back of the room, hoping to get some peace and quiet where I was at. I looked around the room, seeing that there were nine of my classmates missing-including Naruto.

I rested my head against my arms and closed my eyes slowly as I waited for the class to start. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I felt and heard the chair next to me slide out. My eyes opened as I turned my head, wanting to see who was brave enough to sit next to me. I let a small smirk appear on my lips as my black eyes come in contact with bright blue ones; Naruto's bright blues eyes. But as I spotted Sakura-the leader of my fan club- walking towards us I frown deeply. My scowl returns to my face as I glare at her and watch her as her eyes glare daggers at Naruto.

**Review please. This is my first story and I will try and update every day. If not everyday then at least once a week!**

**YET AGAIN I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…OR SASUKE ~POUTS~ **

**~Naruto-Sasukeyummy **


	2. Chap 2 Naruto's Life

**YET AGAIN I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…OR SASUKE ~POUTS~**

**Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 2 ~ Naruto Uzumaki**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my whole life is a secret. My life turned to shit when I was born as my parent where killed an hour after that I never got to meet them and no one will tell me their names so I have been an orphan since I was born but I had grown used to being alone and that's why I want to become the strongest ninja and have everyone respect me the way I want them to respect me.

Sometimes I think I'm going crazy as I always hear this voice in my head that protects me when I'm in danger and gives me warning but sometimes I can hear it muttering about destroying konoha and that's when I worry I am going crazy. I didn't understand why my home town always glared at me or when I try to buy something with the low money I get that they shove me out and start complaining that 'the demon will give bad busy to him' it always confused me why they called me monster and demon but I had promised that I will earn the respect from them. **[Sorry found it hard typing in first person]**

It was the beginning of their ninja lesson where they will be put into a team of three members plus a sensei. Naruto was late as he jogged towards the building praying that the teacher wasn't there already. He slammed into the room panting as he watched some students glare at him for slamming the door against the wall. Naruto chuckled softly before looking around to find a good spot to sit. His eyes soften when they landed on Sasuke Uchiha. No one knew but him that he had a small crush on Him when he was 6 as he spotted him running out of the old class room with an exam paper in his hand but the next day he had heard of the murder of his parents and had felt pity to him.

Naruto made his way towards Sasuke as he decided he would sit down next to him and try and finally get a conversation going, he had sat down and watched as Sasuke turned and couldn't help but to get lost in Sasuke dark eye's before he spotted the small scowl on his face. At first Naruto thought it was to him when he seen Sasuke eye's looked behind him instead, he turned and spotted Sakura walking towards them and couldn't help but bit his lip nervous as she glared at him. She walked up to the table and gave Sasuke a small smile before turning to Naruto.

He gulped slightly as he waited.

"You're sitting in my seat, demon boy"

She growled at Naruto before slamming her fist on the table. He shook his head slightly before taking a deep breath.

"Sorry Sakura but my butts comfortable here and there are plenty of seats available for you Sakura, what is so special about this seat?"

He spoke softly trying to not upset her. Naruto could feel her glaring holes at his head, probably wishing it to blow up or something. He tried not to look at her in the face as that would irritate her.

Next thing he saw was her fist heading to his face. He closed his eyes as he waited for the pain, it took him a couple of seconds when he realised he hasn't got hit. Naruto opened his eye's slowly to see the fist a couple of inch away from his face but was confused on why she didn't hit him when he spotted the pale hand wrapped round Sakura wrist and anyone could see he was holding on tightly as there was small bruises appearing. Naruto turned and watched Sasuke face as he was showing slightly emotion and it was deep angry. He wasn't sure on who the angry was directed at but he was hoping it wasn't at him.

"Teme... I can handle my own business. Thank you very much"

He shouted angry at Sasuke face. He wasn't sure why he was angry maybe at the fact that Sasuke had stopped a woman from hitting him and he himself couldn't stop her as he didn't want to hurt her at all. He watched as Sasuke released Sakura arm before turning his head slightly to look at Naruto.

"What dobe? And let her hit you."

He shook his head and turned a glare onto Sakura.

"I advise you Sakura to move and find a seat as this one is taken"

Sasuke growled out deeply before turning to the late teacher trying to sneak in as he was late.

Naruto was confused on why Sasuke was angry so much at Sakura. So what? She tried hitting him. It wouldn't be the first and by the looks of it not the last.

**I now I made some Spelling and Grammar Mistake. I tried getting a Beta for this story but they all seem to bail. I will be edited the chapter's myself and I apologize if they don't improve. I can't say I passed my English with high grades/ actually I barely passed it.**

**Thank you ~Naruto-Sasukeyummy XD**

**Don't forget to Review for me.**


	3. Chap 3 They meet Kakashi Hatake

**Head's up. Sorry for any Mistake's or Grammar. If anyone would like to Beta this story then I would be most grateful. Thanks.**

**Flashback of what happen last chapter.**

_**He shouted angry at Sasuke face. He wasn't sure why he was angry maybe at the fact that Sasuke had stopped a woman from hitting him and he himself couldn't stop her as he didn't want to hurt her at all. He watched as Sasuke released sakura arm before turning his head slightly to look at Naruto.**_

_**"What dobe? And let her hit you."**_

_**He shook his head and turned a glare onto sakura.**_

_**"I advise you sakura to move and find a seat as this one is taken"**_

_**Sasuke growled out deeply before turning to the late teacher trying to sneak in as he was late.**_

_**Naruto was confused on why Sasuke was angry so much at Sakura. So what? She tried hitting him. It wouldn't be the first and by the looks of it not the last.**_

**Chapter 3**

**No One's POV At The Moment.**

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto and Sakura as he let go of her arm before fixing his dark black eye's on their late teacher trying to sneak into the class. Sasuke signed and let his casual bored look slide onto his face as he watched Sakura huff and walk away to find another seat, He kept his head faced to the teacher but in the corner of his eye he was secretly watching every movement Naruto was making.

Sasuke signed as he listened to their teacher going on about all the dangers that they will have to face once they start taking on missions. Sasuke watched as Iruke pulled out a scroll which he presumed had the list of which teams they would be placed on. He signed and closed his eyes has he heard Iruke call out people names.

Sasuke had a bad feeling of the team he would be on as he heard everyone's name being called out but everyone except Him, Sakura, Naruto and Ino, Lee, Neji. For the first time Sasuke was praying in his head that he didn't get Lee, Ino or Sakura on his team but he didn't get what he wanted as he heard Iruke speak.

"Team 6 is Ino, Lee and Neji Hyuga and your sensei will be here shortly" Iruke looked at each member as he called out their names.

Sasuke looked calm and bored on the outside but on the inside he was fuming for being put on a team with Sakura but the only good thing that came out of it was Sasuke being put on the same team as Naruto.

"Team Seven is Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha and your sensei will be here shortly as well but most probably be late as usual" Iruke rolled his eyes at that knowing the copycat ninja was known for showing up late.

Sasuke signed once again as he watched as the team's sensei's walk in and walk out with the team member's till team seven was the last team sitting in the room waiting for their sensei to come. He watched Naruto next to him fidgeting, Sasuke guessed it was from seating down quiet for so long as he had heard that he was quiet loud and had too much energy inside of him so he could understand but he was impressed that Naruto had managed to sit down for so long without talking.

"Dobe…..How long do you think our sensei will take?" Sasuke asked Naruto quietly hoping Sakura won't hear them and then try and talk to Sasuke but his wish was broken when Naruto started shouting at him.

"I am not a dobe Teme! He can't be that important and a good sensei if he turns up late to pick his team up" Naruto turned to the door to the classroom expecting their sensei to walk in and starts apologizing on why they had been late.

Sasuke watched as Naruto got this gleam in his eye which Sasuke was getting a bad feeling for their sensei. He watched Naruto pull out a bag from under the desk before diving into the bag. Sasuke felt his eyebrow's raise in a not so Uchiha manner as he watched Naruto pull a tub of paint out before opening the lid. Naruto carried the tin of paint to the door before using a jutsu to get the tin of paint floating in the air; he opened the door slightly and placed the paint tilting slightly so whoever opened the door it would splat all over the person.

Sasuke watched as a large grin was placed on Naruto's face as he looked at his little prank before he started making his way back to his seat but before he could take a step he got a hard punch in his face and the next thing he see his the floor coming towards him. Sasuke had watched as Naruto was about to take a step when Sakura had zoomed up to Naruto and had punched him in the face.

Sasuke quickly jumped from his seat and walked over to Naruto and Sakura before grabbing a hold of Sakura wrist and throwing her back to her seat. Sakura's back had slammed into the desk beside her but that wasn't what had caused the pain, no it was the fact that her beloved was the one who had thrown her away just to help the demon boy. She quickly wiped her tears away before storming to the door of the class and forgetting Naruto's prank had pulled the door open just for blue paint to drop on her.

Sasuke looked at the blue and pink monster in front of him and inside he was laughing at how she looked. Naruto had lifted his head from the floor and found that Sasuke wasn't looking at him and had followed his stair to see that his little prank had ended up on the wrong person. Before anyone could make a move an old looking person came through that was wearing a mask that had covered most of their face which had left one eye for them to see plus some white hair they could see.

Naruto looked at the old man and realised he wasn't even looking at them, he was too busy reading something in a little orange book but Naruto watched his reaction as he looked up from his book.

"Good Evening. I am Kakashi Hatake and I will be your sensei and first we gonna st…Epppppppppppppp" Kakashi had dropped his orange book onto the floor when he had turned to look at the third and finally member of team seven when he had spotted Sakura looking like a blue and pink monster.

"Umm maybe you should go and get washed before you start my small test to see if you have passed or failed for me to be your sensei" Kakashi Right eye was slightly widen when he watched Sakura storm out of the room leaving a trail of blue paint before turning to the other two team mates, one laying on the floor with a slightly pinkie and dark bruise round his eye and the second crouched down next to the other team mate.

"Well while we are waiting for your other team mate. Let's get to know each other better. All you need to know about me is that I'm known as the copycat Ninja but why don't we start with you Sasuke Uchiha?"

They watched as Kakashi eye went up into a small 'u' shape which gave them their impression that he was smiling.

**Review Review please. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW'S AND THEY HAVE EACH BEEN TAKEN IN.**


	4. Chap 4 Sasukes Date Naruto does'nt know

_**Thanks for all your Review's. Here is the nest chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Flashback.**_

_**"Good Evening. I am Kakashi Hatake and I will be your sensei and first we gonna st…Epppppppppppppp" Kakashi had dropped his orange book onto the floor when he had turned to look at the third and finally member of team seven when he had spotted Sakura looking like a blue and pink monster.**_

_**"Umm maybe you should go and get washed before you start my small test to see if you have passed or failed for me to be your sensei" Kakashi Right eye was slight widen when he watched Sakura storm out of the room leaving a trail of blue paint before turning to the other two team mates, one laying on the floor with a slightly pinkie and dark bruise round his eye and the second crouched down next to the other team mate.**_

_**"Well while we are waiting for your other team mate. Let's get to know each other better. All you need to know about me is that I'm known as the copycat Ninja but why don't we start with you Sasuke Uchiha?"**_

_**They watched as Kakashi eye went up into a small 'u' shape which gave them their impression that he was smiling.**_

**Chapter 4**

**No One's POV Again.**

Sasuke signed and kept his calm and bored look on while he helped Naruto up from the floor before he turned and walked back to his seat before looking back at Kakashi.

"Well all anyone need to know is that my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am training to become stronger then my brother" By the end of his speech he was growling at using the 'Brother term' for Itachi.

Naruto looked between the angry look on Sasuke face and Kakashi face which was buried in the book he had just picked up from the floor, not even looking at Sasuke when he turned his body to Naruto which Naruto presumed it was his turn to tell them about his self.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzu….." Naruto shot his head to face the door when a screech had stopped him from introducing his self.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Naruto had taken some steps back when he heard that loud screech of his name before he seen the blue and pink monster standing in the door way with a murderous look on her face.

Naruto had done the unthinkable he let a small laugh escape him as he looked at her hair which was a blue pinkie colour and the next thing he knew was Sakura was storming over to him with a murderous look. Naruto looked around to find a place to run when he watch a hand shoot out of know where stopping Sakura once again hitting him in the face.

"I through I told you to leave Naruto alone Sakura and I won't tell you again" Sasuke spoke with a promise in his voice that next time won't be a good thing.

"Teme… I thought I told you that I don't need your help!" Naruto glared at Sasuke for helping him again.

Sakura looked nervous at Sasuke but then a large grin was placed on her face as she grabbed a hold of Sasuke arm and what Naruto presumed was a flirty look towards Sasuke which looked like she was in pain or something.

"Sasuke, after our meeting with this low life Sensei why don't we go on a date and you can meet my parents as my official boyfriend?" She screeched in what she through was a flirty voice which to Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi it had felt like the ear drums had busted.

Kakashi had continue reading his porn book not even paying attention to them but the comment he had heard from the pink and blue monster had hurt him slightly but from the outside it looked like he didn't care.

"No" Naruto watched as Sasuke yanked Sakura arm from his before shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Well considering you are all here and we all know each other anyway. We can start with the small test tomorrow. Meet at the bridge at and no eating breakfast at all" With that Kakashi gave them a small smile which they couldn't see only his eye going into a small 'u' shape before puffing away.

Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura stood there for a bit looking at where Kakashi-sensei had been before Sasuke walked out of the class room with Naruto tailing after him leaving Sakura in the class with her hair looking like it hasn't been washed for weeks.

Naruto kept step with Sasuke as the house was in the same direction. He had kept quiet knowing Sasuke wasn't one for conversation and wanting to have at least someone his age who could be his friend.

"Do you want to go to Ichiraku? I am paying." Sasuke hide a small smirk as he heard that was Naruto's weakness. Ramen? And with it also being free he knew Naruto would fall into Sasuke trap of staying with him longer.

Naruto let a large grin spread over his face not even taking into account on why Sasuke Uchiha was gonna go Ichiraku with him. Much less pay for Naruto's meals. He nodded to Sasuke before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the ramen stall not realising what he was doing, just the thought of free ramen running through his head made him giggle.

Sasuke let a small smile place his normal calm and bored look as he looked at Naruto's excited face, at least with this Sasuke knew what would make Naruto's day for now on.

"Dobe… Take it easy" Sasuke spoke as he tried to keep up with the hyper active boy in front of him.

Naruto looked back and looked at his hand which had grabbed Sasuke arm without even realising, He let go with a small blush on his face.

"Sorry Teme" Naruto slowed his walk down for Sasuke while he kept his head down facing the ground.

Sasuke looked at Naruto confused but left him to his thoughts while they neared the ramen stall.

Once they got to the ramen stall Naruto shouted out his order to the old man.

"Five bowls of Ramen old man" Naruto shouted as he quickly found a seat as Sasuke stood there confused slightly before shaking his head and muttering in worry on what he got his self into.

**8 bowls of ramen later.**

"Bye old man. Perfect ramen once again" Naruto shouted as he waved back to the old man with his daughter. Sasuke watched as they waved back to Naruto as they started heading away from the ramen stall.

"Thanks Teme for treating me to ramen." Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto with a large gleam and his eye's shiny.

"Hm…Welcome Dobe" Sasuke spoke softly as they came to the point where they go the separate paths to the own house. Naruto lost his grin and was placed with a lonely lost look as Naruto looked at his path that headed to a house he slept in. He couldn't call it his home as it wasn't really a home, mostly for the villages to come and break his window's and beat him up as well.

Sasuke watched as Naruto lost his grin. He signed before doing something an Uchiha never did and that was show pity to Naruto.

"Naruto… do you want to come over to mine" It was the first time Sasuke ever called him by his name and Sasuke was also using a soft tone to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked before letting a small smile take over his face before he nodded to Sasuke and started heading down the direction which lead them to the Uchiha compound.

Unknown to both of them they were both being followed by a pink and blue haired girl who was hiding above the trees and she was give some glaring eye's pointy at a blonde boy who was talking softly with her beloved one.

"Soon Sasuke Uchiha you will be mine and understand that Naruto is a monster and you will fall in love with me one way or enough" She spoke with angry before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke and Naruto had finally reached the front door of the Uchiha compound before Sasuke unlocked the door.

"Welcome Dobe to my home" Sasuke spoke softly before opening his door for Naruto.

"What the fuck…?" Was the entire village could hear coming from the Uchiha compound.

**Small cliff hanger. Going back and updating or improving them. Thanks for all the Review's. If you have any small idea's you want in this story. I'm happy to hear all. Don't forget to Review please. Thanks.**

**-Naruto-Sasukeyummy**


	5. Chap 5 What is hiding in Sasuke

_**Flashback.**_

_**Unknown to both of them they were both being followed by a pink and blue haired girl who was hiding above the trees and she was give some glaring eye's pointy at a blonde boy who was talking softly with her beloved one.**_

"_**Soon Sasuke Uchiha you will be mine and understand that Naruto is a monster and you will fall in love with me one way or enough" She spoke with angry before disappearing in a puff of smoke.**_

_**Sasuke and Naruto had finally reached the front door of the Uchiha compound before Sasuke unlocked the door. **_

"_**Welcome Dobe to my home" Sasuke spoke softly before opening his door for Naruto.**_

"_**What the fuck…?" Was the entire village could hear coming from the Uchiha compound.**_

**Sorry I have taken long for the next chapter and I really need some review. Don't mind if you don't like the chapters but it would help if you could review and tell me how to improve them.**

**Here the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke looked around at his 'once clean place' to where there was rubbish everywhere and dirt marks on his carpet. To say Sasuke was pissed was an understatement. He was livid; to come back home and see his house in this state as he remembers when he left that it was spotless.

His eye's zeroed on some small paw prints that had lead upstairs to where his bedroom and his parents' bedroom was. Sasuke left Naruto at the door and zoomed upstairs taking three steps at a time and following the paw prints which lead him to his own bedroom. The paw prints finished at his bed where it went under, Sasuke got down on his hands and knee's pissed at the state of his house and wanted to find and kill whatever did it. He bent his head to look under his bed when he spotted bright orange; at first he thought it was Naruto but then realised he left Naruto at the front door.

Sasuke quickly grabbed something that looked like a tail and yanked the orange thing out from under his bed. He heard a screech till some sharp claws dug into his arm, he hissed and let go of the orange fur ball and watched as it ran towards the door where Naruto was standing. Sasuke watched as it climbed up Naruto and rested on his shoulder. He got a good look at the orange fur ball which turned out to be an orange fox which was snuggling up to Naruto's neck.

Sasuke glares at the fox on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto. Hand over the little bastard!" He glared harder at the fox.

"What you gonna do Sasuke if I hand over the fox?" Naruto asked worried for the fox.

Naruto smiled at the fox as he stroked behind its head softly while keeping an eye on Sasuke who looked like he was crawling closer and closer to Naruto.

"Oh nothing much Naruto. Just probably drown the little bastard in a bath for trashing my house" Sasuke growled as he stood back up and started walking towards Naruto as he kept his eyes on the little bastard on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto took a couple of steps back from Sasuke as he pulled the fox into his arms as he tried to protected it from Sasuke glare.

"Sasuke, it's only a fox. It was probably trying to find a place where it could be warm and cosy. The little guy might have been hungry. H-how about I look after the fox Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervous as he watched Sasuke glares follow every movement the little fox made.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"You want me to let this little fucker go even after he trashed my place. Why should the fucker not be killed? He trashed an Uchiha house!" Sasuke growled at the end of his speech.

Naruto chuckled softly before running down stairs towards the kitchen trying to give Sasuke some time to calm his self-down. Naruto placed the fox on the table before moving to Sasuke fridge when he felt some eye's staring at him. He turned round to see the fox at been staring at him for some time. Naruto walked towards the little fox before whispering softly.

"you hungry little fox" Naruto was a little worried when the fox shook its head at Naruto, shocking him that the fox actually understood him but then he realised with a fox living in him he could understand why the fox can understand him.

He turned back to the fridge and opened it softly trying to not piss of Sasuke anymore. He looked through the fridge and all he found was fruit and tomatoes'.

"Foxes down eat that shit Kit"

Naruto's heard that annoy familiar voice in his head again before shaking it and shutting the door to the fridge before turning to the fox and replying back to the annoying littler voice.

"Yeah. I know I been living with one in me for 17 year's"

Naruto looked at the little fox on the table before giving it a small smile.

"I'm sorry little fox. Teme doesn't seem to have any good food for a fox. Maybe he might have some Ramen that we both might enjoy" He chuckled softly before turning to the cupboards and searching through them.

Naruto found one packet of ramen hidden at the back of the cupboard. He pulled it out and quickly dumped it into the microwave while grabbing a small bowl with two chopsticks.

He smiled at the fox and looked towards the stairs worried on what Sasuke was doing when the small beeps came from the microwave. He quickly turned round and pulled out the ramen packet before dumping it into the bowl.

BACK TO SASUKE WHEN NARUTO LEFT THE ROOM WITH THE FOX

Sasuke huffed and sat his self-down on the bed and through of all the ways he could kill the little fox without Naruto knowing about the death of the fox. Sasuke knew that he would be cleaning the house for the whole night and then he would be too tired to meet with team seven tomorrow morning.

Sasuke didn't know how long he had been thinking about killing the fox, cleaning the house and Naruto which was mostly what he thought about each day. He decided to go down stairs and see what Naruto and the little bastard was doing.

He picked his self-up from the bed before making his way down the stairs, Sasuke stood there shocked at what he was seeing in front of him. He watched as Naruto had some ramen dribbled down his chin as he feed some ramen on the chopsticks to the little fox that was sitting on his table with his tail wagging like a good little dog.

Sasuke shook his head at the show in front of him before walking down the rest of the stair's and heading into the kitchen passing the fox and Naruto and quickly opening his fridge and pulling out a tomatoes and taking a small bit before leaning against the counter and watching Naruto feed the rest of the food to the little bastard.

"You calmed down yet Teme?" Naruto asked calmly as he feed the rest of the ramen to the little fox who he decided to call 'Lee' after the green little monster that's called 'Naruto's friend'

Sasuke looked at Naruto and the little bastard before taking another bite from his tomatoes'.

"Hm" He replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke answer before taking the empty bowl of ramen and placing it in the sink. Naruto walked back to the table and picked up the little fox before cuddling it closer to his chest.

Sasuke watched as Naruto cuddled the fox to his chest, he glared at the fox in Naruto's arms feeling some jealousy leak into him as he was wishing it was him that had been cuddle closer to Naruto's chest where his dark pink nipple's lay instead of a fur fox.

Sasuke looked at the time and realised it was a couple of minutes past midnight and they had to meet the rest of team seven at seven tomorrow morning.

"That bastard can stay here for the night as well as you Dobe but we have to go bed because we have to wake up early for tomorrow, teams seven meeting." Sasuke spoke quickly as he empties the rest of his tomatoes before heading to the stairs.

"You coming Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he turned his head towards Naruto and the fox.

"Yes Teme we are coming" Naruto replied back before stroking the fox as he headed for the stair's as well.

**Next chapter done. Will update soon but for now please review review. Thanks you for reading. I know there isn't much in this chapter but I didn't have another time to make it more exciting and I am sorry for that.**


	6. Chap 6 Who doe's Sasuke hit?

_Sasuke watched as Naruto cuddled the fox to his chest, he glared at the fox in Naruto's arms feeling some jealousy leak into him as he was wishing it was him that had been cuddle closer to Naruto's chest where his dark pink nipple's lay instead of a fur fox. _

_Sasuke looked at the time and realised it was a couple of minutes past midnight and they had to meet the rest of team seven at seven tomorrow morning._

"_That bastard can stay here for the night as well as you Dobe but we have to go bed because we have to wake up early for tomorrow, teams seven meeting." Sasuke spoke quickly as he empties the rest of his tomatoes before heading to the stairs._

"_You coming Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he turned his head towards Naruto and the fox._

"_Yes Teme we are coming" Naruto replied back before stroking the fox as he headed for the stair's as well._

**Kyuubi talking to Naruto is underline and bold.**

_Naruto thinking it italic._

Chapter 6

Sasuke signed as he walked up the stairs quickly listen to Naruto 'coo' the fur ball. He walked towards his bedroom.

"Dobe… you be sharing the bed with me because this is the only bedroom that isn't a mess. I haven't gone into them for a while" Sasuke shook his head slightly confused wondering while he was opening up so much to the dobe.

He signed before walking towards his wardrobe when a slight pervert idea crossed his mind. He smirked before him starting pulling his t-shirt of slowly. Sasuke chuckled quietly as he heard a small gasp come from behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Teme?"

Sasuke turned round to see the dobe with a shocked face standing there with the little fur ball in his arms.

"I'm just getting changed dobe. Just because you're staying here, it isn't going to change my life routine Dobe" Sasuke shook his head before turning round and starting to remove his pants.

Naruto stood there shocked as he watched the Teme taking of his pants right in front of his eyes. Underneath Sasuke was wearing a pair of tight boxes that didn't hide his package from Naruto's eyes.

Naruto tighten his hold on the Lee as he waited to see if Sasuke was going to take his boxes of or not. His eyes had grown wild when he watched closely as Sasuke bent down slightly and started to pull his boxes down when it came to where Naruto would be able to see some of his ass the doorbell went.

Sasuke stood there shocked and causing whoever was outside his house at this time of time. He quickly let go of his boxes before turning round to Naruto.

"Why don't you go and see who that was at the door while I changed. Alright Dobe?"

Naruto nodded not let a word out while he placed Lee on the bed before rushing down stairs as his cheeks started to heat up.

_Why the hell was I just standing their staring at his ass? If he finds out about the crush I have on him then he will never speak to me again._

He is attracted to you Kit

_What? To me? The demon boy? No way Foxy._

**Kyuubi Growled angry at Kit.**

Yes he is Kit. Do you everything there are people out there that will look passed the bit where you hold a demon inside of you Kit?

Naruto ignored anything else the fox was telling him as he came to the front door. With a shot breath he quickly opened the door and wished he had just kept it closed. There stood Sakura with a small smile on her face which was quickly washed away as she spotted Naruto standing there and let an angry scroll cross her face.

"What are you doing here monster? This is SASUKE UCHIHA HOUSE! Somewhere a filthy monster doesn't deserve to be. He is going to have to clean every inch of his house now to get rid of the demon Filth" Sakura sneered at him with deep hatred.

Naruto stood there shocked before looking towards the ground.

"Sasuke is upstairs Sakura." He spoke in a whisper that Sakura nearly missed it. She sneered at him once more before running up the stairs which lead to Sasuke bedrooms.

Naruto stood there for a couple of seconds when he felt a tug on his pant legs. He turned his face to see Lee looking at him with his tongue sticking out slightly. He smiled down at the fox before he picked him up and cuddles Lee closer to his body.

Naruto signed and walked out of Sasuke house while shutting the door quickly before he started making his own way to his house. It was a cold and chilly night as Naruto walked down the deserted streets when he felt a vibration in his arms.

He looked down and seen Lee cuddle closer to Naruto's body as he shook. Naruto looked at him sadly before pulling of his jumper and wrapping it round the little fox tightly leaving Naruto in a small tight white vest but Naruto always through of others first before his self.

**BACK TO WHEN NARUTO LEFT SASUKE BEDROOM.**

Sasuke growled as he changed into his sleeping clothes thinking of what would have happen if he wasn't interrupted by the fucking doorbell. As Sasuke finished placed a clean shirt on his bedroom door shot opened. He was about to turn around and shout at the dobe to treat his house nicely when he felt to arms wrap around him and hugging him tightly. He knew straight away that it wasn't Naruto as a foul smell that Sasuke knew belonged to one person who always used this dreadful perfume. His thought where correct as he turned round his face got assaulted by some bright pink and blue hair.

It seemed the paint hasn't washed out yet.

"Sakura… what the fucks are you doing in my house at this time and where the hell is Naruto!" Sasuke growled out as he pushed Sakura of him before he started to walk towards his bedroom door.

"What? The monster that opened your door" She chuckles loudly. "You don't need to worry about the demon boy anymore. I told him how much of a filthy monster he was and he got wh-h…" Sakura didn't get too finished before she found a hand slapping her face hard. She stood there shocked with her head turn and her hand holding her cheek. She lifted her head with tears in her eye's to face Sasuke pitch black eye's staring at her angry.

"HE IS NOT A FILTHY MONSTER. THE ONLY ONE WHO IS A FILTHY MONSTER IS YOU. NARUTO IS A KIND AND A PERSON WHO WOULD MAKE ANYONE HAPPY EVEN IF IT UPSET HIM WHICH IS MORE THEN I CAN SAY TO YOU. THE GIRL WHO DOES'NT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYONE BUT HERSLEF!" Sasuke stood there panting but continue to glare at the girl in front of him.

"Get out" It was a soft whisper but Sakura heard him.

"Sasuke you n-n…"

"GET OUT KNOW" Sasuke screamed at her.

He watched as Sakura ran from his house before he remembers that Naruto was still here. He quickly ran down the stairs but couldn't find him anyway and he couldn't find the little fur ball of his.

Sasuke signed and looked at the open door before decided to give Naruto some space. He quickly slammed the door and made his way up the stairs to his own bedroom for a restless night.

**BACK TO NARUTO.**

Naruto opened his front door quickly as his teeth was chattering and his lips where turning a blue colour. He quickly slammed the door shut and walked towards his cheap sofa that he was allowed to get and place the little fox on it softly before running and bring another blanket down and wrapping it around the fox.

Naruto made sure the fox was cosy before he got another blanket for his self. He made his self-comfortable next to the sofa as he watched the little fox sleeping quietly. He smiled softly before he let his self be carried off to his dream world.

**TO SAKURA AFTER SHE RAN FROM SASUKE BEDROOM**

Sakura was crying softly to herself wondering why her beloved Sasuke had slapped her, just because of what she said about the monster child. She shook her head angry at how he could still up for Naruto like he was a normal child. She chuckled darkly.

"Ha as if he would ever be a normal child" She spoke to herself as she continued making her way home.

Sakura was still slightly shocked that Sasuke would raise a hand to her. She had continued to love him over and over but he never seemed to see her and it was always because of Naruto.

"That's it. Naruto must have controlled Sasuke to get him to hit me" She glare at anything in her way but she made one promise to herself.

"Naruto, the monster child will pay" She laughed darkly down the empty streets.

_**ANOTHER CHAPTER FINALLY DONE/ I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME –POUTS- I LIKE TO ALWAYS HEAR YOUR VIEW ON MY STORIES. The longest chapter I have done for this Fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING.**_

_**-NARUTO-SASUKEYUMMY**_


	7. Chap 7 What deal Doe's Sasuke make?

**Sakura was crying softly to herself wondering why her beloved Sasuke had slapped her, just because of what she said about the monster child. She shook her head angry at how he could still up for Naruto like he was a normal child. She chuckled darkly.**

**"Ha as if he would ever be a normal child" She spoke to herself as she continued making her way home.**

**Sakura was still slightly shocked that Sasuke would raise a hand to her. She had continued to love him over and over but he never seemed to see her and it was always because of Naruto.**

**"That's it. Naruto must have controlled Sasuke to get him to hit me" She glares at anything in her way but she made one promise to herself.**

**"Naruto, the monster child will pay" She laughed darkly down the empty streets.**

**The next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

CHAPTER 7

_Naruto was running in the forest but he was running from someone. Naruto had been using the nine tail fox's power to help him run faster but it seemed the person was easily catching up with him._

_Naruto looked over his shoulder to see how far the person was when he tripped over a tree trunk. He laid there panting trying to catch his breath when he heard a deep dark laugh above him. He turned his head to see to look above as he jumped to his feet quickly._

_In front of him stood Sasuke Uchiha with a smirk on his face._

"_Dobe, you will always be weak so don't bother trying to beat me" He chuckles before taken a couple of steps closer to Him._

_Naruto took there in fear as he watched the man he called a best friend and the one he was in love with walked towards him with a kunai in his hand._

"_No, Sasuke don't do this. This isn't what you want" He watched as Sasuke shock his head before descending towards him._

"YO, NARUTO. WAKE UP"

Naruto's eye's shot open to see Kakashi-sensei in front of him. He looked around and realised he was leaning against the sofa before he spotted Lee curled up next to him. He turned back to his Sensei with a confused look.

"What the hell are you doing in my house Kakashi-sensei?" He glared at him.

Naruto watch as Kakashi one visual turned into a little 'u' showing Naruto that he was smiling.

"Well you were meant to meet at 7am sharp and it's 10.45am. So your late for Team seven meeting" Kakashi nodded before he pulled out his little porn book. Naruto gasped as he quickly turned to his clock and realised his sensei was right.

"Then why did it take you over 3 hour's to come and get me then sensei?" Naruto glared at Kakashi as he continues reading his porn book.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders as he turned the page of his book. Naruto signed before he stood up and started to stretch his tired body before he walked towards his kitchen leaving his fox and his sensei in his tiny living room. As he opened the cupboard's to find a packet of ramen all his memories on what happened last night between him and Sakura invaded his mind and had turned his morning sour.

He signed as he boiled the water for his Ramen as he through on what he was going to do with Sakura and Sasuke as they were all on the same team. He guessed he would just have to suck it up and pretend that everything was perfect like he does every day in front of everyone.

He quickly fixed his food before scoffing it down quickly then heading to his bedroom. He quickly picked up a pair of black pants with a black vest before putting his favourite orange jumper on and then putting his trainers on. Naruto signed as he looked at them, they had hole's everywhere that you could see his black sock he was wearing, but he didn't have enough money to pay for new one's as the village's always up the prices for him.

Naruto shook his head before he headed down stairs to find his sensei still kneeing next to the sofa reading his book while his small fox was busy stretching his self against the sofa. He smiled at the sight before he walked over and grabbed a hold of Lee before turning to Kakashi.

"You coming sensei?" he asked as he started to stroke the little fox in his arms.

Kakashi quickly looked up from his book to see Naruto standing in front of him dressed and carrying the little fox. He nodded before he puffed to the bridge where Sasuke and Sakura where waiting for him. Sasuke was leaning against the tree with a scroll on his face as Sakura was a couple of feet away and kept shooting look's towards the Uchiha boy.

"Naruto is on his way. How about you both go and practise, while we wait." Kakashi returned to his boo as Sakura got a big grin on her face as Sasuke scowl deepened.

"We just wait. She isn't worth my time as she is weak and always will be" Kakashi looked like he wasn't paying attention and only reading his porn boo but he had been listen and inside had flinched at his tone.

_Something must of happen between them both but it…..O-oh look at that position_.

Kakashi thought's returned back to his book as he got to a new chapter showing different positions.

Sakura flinched at his tone and his remark to her being weak. She couldn't help but to glare at nothing. "No Sasuke-Kun. The weakest person on this team is the demon boy that has got into your mind and planted an idea that you where alright with him being a demon boy but you know what. I'm going to save you from him Sasuke-Kun and that's a promise" Sakura glared deepen as she through of what she was going to do to the boy.

Sasuke growled in his mind as he heard her speak of Naruto like that. An idea popped into his mind and Naruto might not like it but it was to prove that she was the weakest and that Naruto was above her. He lifted his self from the tree and took a couple of steps towards Sakura.

"We made a deal Sakura" To say sakura was shock was an understatement but she was secretly happy that her beloved was talking to her. She nodded her head quickly with a large smile.

"When Naruto gets here. You both have a match, If and a big If you win I agree to go on one date with you" Sasuke scowled as he watched her jumping up and down ignore him when he spoke of her having no chance at all.

"But when Naruto win's you will call him by his proper name and also leave both of us alone and only analogize us when we on a mission other than that you will stay away from both of us. Understand?" He asked as he glared at her.

"It's alright Sasuke-Kun you have no need to worry I will kick his ask and then we can go on our date and talk about our future with little Uchiha baby's" Sakura squealed as two ugly looking kids popped into her mind with bright pink hair.

Kakashi shook his head lightly at Sakura stupidity. Even he knew she didn't stand a chance at facing Naruto, he even can face Naruto and walk away with a couple of scratches. He turned as he spotted some orange hair walking towards them.

He turned his body as he kept his face turned to his book as he watches Naruto walk slowly towards them.

Sakura glared as she spotted the demon boy walking towards them. She let a dark smirk graze her face as she cracked her knuckles as she waited for him to reach them. Sasuke looked towards where Naruto was crossing the bridge.

Naruto signed as he crossed the bridge as he spotted his team ahead of him. He bite his lip gentle before he felt some tickle his neck, he turned to find his little fox 'Lee' laying on his shoulder.

As Naruto find got to his team he spotted Sakura glaring at him and Sasuke giving him a warm smile. He was confused but the only thing that was normal was Kakashi who had his face buried in his book.

Naruto was nervous with Sasuke and Sakura giving him weird looks. "Hey Sasuke-kun and Sakura" He gave them both a tight smile.

"Dobe you're going to be fighting Sakura" Sasuke came straight to the point and told Naruto. Naruto looked at him shocked.

"W-WHATT" Naruto shouted as he turned to Sakura.

"Why did you agree to fight me?" He asked her softly not wanting to piss her of again.

"Because then I can get a date with Sasuke-Kun and also show him what a monster you are and to show that you are the weakest out of us three and that you don't deserve to be on Team seven with us" She glared harder at him.

Naruto kept the hurt from showing as he nodded before he walked to the closest training field's and got into position which for him was with his knee bent and one hand bent as the other was an inch away from his weapon's.

Kakashi had placed his book in his back pocket as he sat his self on a branch giving him a good view of Naruto and Sakura. "You can start" He shrugged as he watched Sakura quickly charging towards Naruto.

**Sorry I haven't updated on this stories but just finished my college year and everything was crazy but I be updating more now. I now there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter and that's because I'm doing this at 1:20 in the morning and I'm tired.**

**Who will win the fight? If you have any ideas on how you want the chapter to go then review and let me know. Review review please.**


	8. Chap 8 who will win? Naruto or Sakura?

Naruto was nervous with Sasuke and Sakura giving him weird looks. "Hey Sasuke-kun and Sakura" He gave them both a tight smile.

"Dobe you're going to be fighting Sakura" Sasuke came straight to the point and told Naruto. Naruto looked at him shocked.

"W-WHATT" Naruto shouted as he turned to Sakura.

"Why did you agree to fight me?" He asked her softly not wanting to piss her of again.

"Because then I can get a date with Sasuke-Kun and also show him what a monster you are and to show that you are the weakest out of us three and that you don't deserve to be on Team seven with us" She glared harder at him.

Naruto kept the hurt from showing as he nodded before he walked to the closest training field's and got into position which for him was with his knee bent and one hand bent as the other was an inch away from his weapon's.

Kakashi had placed his book in his back pocket as he sat his self on a branch giving him a good view of Naruto and Sakura. "You can start" He shrugged as he watched Sakura quickly charging towards Naruto.

_**Here is the next chapter you have been waiting for. I just want to say thank you for all the review's. They had made me laugh and smile. I Thank…**_

_**Kenny-chan Cant Spelll**_

_**kit-lelouch ai**_

_**Sinables**_

_**Also the guess who had commented. Thank you all.**_

_**Continue on…**_

Kyuubi thoughts=** Bold**

Naruto Thoughts _= Italic_

Kakashi Thoughts Underline

Sasuke thoughts = _**Bold and Italic**_

Chapter 8

Naruto stood there watching as Sakura started charging towards him at the end of Kakashi words. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt Sakura but he wanted to win the bet so Sasuke didn't have to go out on a date with Sakura.

Naruto didn't see Sakura slowing down any time soon so he quickly and quietly did a Substitution Jutsu and swapping with a log as he hid behind some bush as he watched himself having his neck sliced. Naruto stared eye wide as he watched Sakura pull out a kunai before slicing it against the Log that was posing as Naruto and he watched as it poof leaving the lonely log along.

Naruto could fell the tip of the Kunai against his neck which worried him on if Sakura was taking this like a proper fight and not holding back on anything. He turned to look at Sasuke and Kakashi to see what they were doing.

Sasuke looked angry at where he stood and his glare was towards Sakura who looked like she was on a rampage, Naruto groped, for him. Kakashi had got closer to the fight by the looks of it. He shook his head and decided to pay attention on Sakura so he can escape her at the right time.

Naruto decided to move from his hiding spot and try and finish this quickly so he didn't have to hurt Sakura. He moved from the bushes and Sakura eye's quickly zoomed in on him and he watched as a small evil smile grazed her face.

She charged towards him and Naruto quickly done the Shadow Clone Jutsu and next thing there was 12 other Naruto's around him. They quickly turned towards Sakura and charged at her. The original Naruto stayed back and was shocked as all his clones where defeated.

"Ha Ha you think you can defeat me with threw Clones. Wow you are weak Demon boy; maybe I should put you to rest where you belong because it isn't in this village. No one deserves to have some demon killer in their homes." Sakura screamed as she defeated the last Clone before turning to him.

Her words had hurt Naruto but he felt rage start to build up inside of him as Red flames flickered against his hands.

'**Let me take control Kit. I promise I won't Kill her just seriously harm her'**

Naruto didn't now why but he had let the fox Demon takes control over his body. It seemed like he had placed some trusted into the Nina Tail Fox.

'_Alright, I'm placing my trust into you Foxy.'_

The next thing Naruto knew were large red Flames appearing round his body before he felt like he was being sucked out of his own body. When he opened his eye's he was in a dark place and realised he had swapped places with the fox as he was surrounded by large bars which indicated it was the fox cage.

It was like a little T.V that appeared to Naruto so he was able to see what the Fox was doing to his own body and what he was going to do to Sakura.

Kakashi watched from the branch as worry was shown on his face under the mask. He knew Sakura would do anything to get a date with Sasuke but to try and actually harm her Team mate was what was worrying him but more worry got set in as he watched large red flames take over Naruto's body.

'Oh no Oh no, what the hell do I do?'

Kakashi watched as Sakura stood there for a couple of minutes before she starting charging towards Naruto again. Kakashi quickly turned towards Sasuke and watched as a Uchiha smirk appeared on his face.

Kakashi eye narrowed at him. He had a feeling Sasuke knew what was going to happen between Naruto and Sakura fight.

Sasuke Smirked darkly as he watched the fox take over Naruto's body. He knew with the right words from Sakura that Naruto would let the fox take over so Naruto his self didn't have to hurt Sakura but the fox would hurt Sakura for him.

He buried his hands in his pockets as he watch the fox take over Naruto's body while keeping an eye on Kakashi, he had seen when he stood up on the branch. Sasuke wasn't sure but it looked like shock or worry that had made him stand up in shock.

'It time Naruto show's you his dark side Sakura. You will burn Sakura for ever doubting my Dobe. Mmm My Dobe is looking sexy with the dark theme and with the red flames'

He have a small dark chuckles as he licked his lips gentle as his eye's zoned onto Naruto's body.

It was time Sakura knew where she stood in this team and it sure wasn't above Naruto. She was the weakest out of everyone in the team and she will have to realise soon enough.

Back to Naruto.

Naruto [The fox] gave out a large deep chuckle as Sakura flung herself towards him with a Kunai. He quickly grabbed her and threw her against one of the trees, he was enjoying her screaming. Not only from being flung against a tree but as soon as he had touched her she had got burned from the red flames on his arms and hands.

"You call Naruto weak you pinkie bitch. The only one weak here, is you and it is time to show you what Naruto is very cable able of defeating you but the one weakness he has is hurting you" He glared at her as he watched a small smirk appear on her face.

"Trust me Bitch, he wants to hurt you so badly but he knows not to try and hurt his own team mates. Unlike some pinkie little slut that seems to want to hurt her own team mates to get a date with a guy who's hair looks like a duck's butt" He glare turned towards Sasuke.

He quickly turned back to the bitch before letting a small smile appear on his face.

"I think it's time to finish this and then you can go home if you can and start moaning about not getting a date with Sasuke." He smirked before he charged towards her using the Golden Flash Jutsu where he teleported his Original self behind her while a clone was still charging towards her.

He quickly pulled out a Kunai knowing if he took it to serious he would lose all the trust Naruto had given him. He plunged it deep into her shoulder with the red flames being so close to her body. He watched as it start to burn her clothes and cault slightly onto her hair which from close up wasn't even proper pink.

It was Pink and blue. Naruto [the fox] watched as the end of her hair was burning as he pulled the kunai out and enjoyed the splash of blood on his face. He watched the blood spooling out of her and then heating up from the flames.

He listens to her scream at the feeling of being stabbed and burned.

'_Foxy. I think that is enough. Thank you for your help but I think she understand now'_

Naruto [The fox] nodded before throwing her away and into Kakashi arms. He watched as Kakashi nodded before proofing away with Sakura in his arms. He felt the chakra of Sasuke behind him before he turned around to meet his look.

He blocked the view for Naruto inside his head so he wouldn't be able to see what he was about to do or say to Sasuke. He removed the flames so being so close to Sasuke.

"There is something I should let you now Uchiha." Naruto [The fox] smirked at him.

"Naruto is able to give birth to children and also….He is your Mate" He chuckled as Sasuke eye's went wild.

Before he could reply Naruto [The fox] leaned over before giving Sasuke a deep kiss. Sasuke stood there shocked before responding. Naruto [The fox] quickly returned to his cage letting the Original Naruto could return to his body. The fox chuckled darkly waiting to see what would happen to Naruto when he sees what the fox had down.

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt a pair of lips against his. He moaned softly before running his hands through the person hair. It all came back to him and his eye's snapped open to be looking into a pair of dark eyes. He pulled back shocked to see Sasuke standing their shocked.

He had been kissing Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Ahhh Finally Done. Hehehe I'm actually happy with this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it up. Sorry for any spelling mistakes in this chapter.**_

_**Don't forget to review for me please.**_


	9. Chap 9 What will Naruto Choose?

**What happen last chapter.**

**Before he could reply Naruto [The fox] leaned over before giving Sasuke a deep kiss. Sasuke stood there shocked before responding. Naruto [The fox] quickly returned to his cage letting the Original Naruto could return to his body. The fox chuckled darkly waiting to see what would happen to Naruto when he sees what the fox had down.**

**Naruto opened his eyes as he felt a pair of lips against his. He moaned softly before running his hands through the person hair. It all came back to him and his eye's snapped open to be looking into a pair of dark eyes. He pulled back shocked to see Sasuke standing their shocked.**

**He had been kissing Sasuke Uchiha.**

The next chapter you have been waiting for.

Thanks for all the Review for my last chapter. I am glad you are enjoying this even with my English sucking.

Continue on…

Kyuubi thoughts= **Bold**

Naruto Thoughts =_ Italic_

Kakashi Thoughts = Underline

Sasuke thoughts = _**Bold and Italic**_

Chapter Nine

Naruto stood there shocked, embassies and angry at the fox demon for getting him into this position. He didn't now what to do. He had basically kissed Sasuke, well the fox did but he had continued on even when he knew he was kissing someone.

He was never gonna live this down and Sasuke would never look at him as a friend or a team mate anymore. Naruto imagine the hatred and disgust that Sasuke would look at him with.

"Uhh…" Naruto tried speaking but felt like something was stuck in his throat Before he could try speaking Sasuke grabbed him before smashing his lips against Naruto who stood there shocked for a couple of minutes before responding and burying his fingers into Sasuke hair as he enjoyed the tastes of him.

Naruto lost track of time at how long they had been kissing for. He knew that he could continue with the fox it let him hold him breath for longer but he knew Sasuke was a normal human being. Naruto pulled back slightly gasping for breaths as he removed his hands from Sasuke hair.

Naruto let a small smile slide onto his face as he watched Sasuke slightly panting for breath. His lips where slightly darker colour.

"Um…Sasuke Why did you kiss me?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sasuke licked his lips enjoying the tastes of Naruto before turning his eye's to see him looking nervous.

"Well. You did kiss me first and I was just paying you back, making us even…. And also….. I like you Naruto." He continues as he watched Naruto face fall as he explain why he had kissed him before he confessed to Naruto.

Naruto was about to tell Sasuke that he liked him as well when there was a poof right next to them and out appeared Kakashi. Naruto turned to their sensei while Sasuke Soft look turned to a dark glare toward their sensei for interrupting their moment.

Their sensei didn't bother looking up from his book to now that Sasuke would be glaring at him and Naruto would have a small excited smile on his face.

"Sakura is at the hospital and I had explained to the Hokage on what had happen and why and she has planned to show Sakura to never take it to an extinct to where you actually try to hurt your team mate's With what happen today we will meet early tomorrow at 7 am for the little test that we should of done today" He turned back to the path and started walking back to the village before he quickly turned back to them.

"UCHIHA! NO MORE BET'S OR YOU WILL BE GOING BACK TO THE NINJA SCHOOL" Kakashi shouted back. He removed his eyes from the book to give a one eyed glare to the Uchiha before returning back to his book and returning to the village.

As Kakashi disappeared Naruto let out a small yawn. Letting the fox take over had taken a lot of Naruto, He blushes as he found Sasuke staring at him.

"Dobe… you should go home and sleep" Sasuke spoke softly as he through of going home and thinking of everything that had happen today between him and Naruto.

Naruto smiled softly as he blushed at Sasuke caring tone before nodding.

"Yeah… I think I need to sleep and get my energy back. I see you tomorrow for the team meeting Sasuke" He smiled before turning around and started making his way through the oath Kakashi had taken.

He hadn't even taken one step when he felt a hand grab his wrist, he was suddenly pulled back but before he could do anything he felt a pair of lips against his. At the familiar feel he gave in and started to respond. Naruto moaned softly at the taste of Sasuke, he panted softly as he pulled back, his lips where bruised slightly and his eye's had dilated.

He smiled before leaning in and giving Sasuke one more peak before turning round and heading towards his home, knowing Sasuke would stay behind to train as he always did.

Naruto was smiling and for the first time it wasn't one of his normal fake smiles, he was happy that he was finally able to find out what Sasuke tasted like and he had enjoyed. Truth is told he was slightly craving it.

He had finally reached his small home and his mood slightly dampened. There was to more windows broken and he probably go into his house to find two bricks with note's saying how a demon don't belong here.

He opened his door finding no reason to lock it as anyone would be able to get in as they normal always do even when he locked the door.

He walked into his dark room before turning the lights on and he was right, there on the floor was two bricks with white paper stuck to but he wasn't going to bother reading them, he was just going to enjoy his day and that he got to kiss Sasuke and he deal with the notes in the morning.

Naruto smiled before stepping over the broken glass and the bricks as he was about to walk towards his tiny bedroom with his bed with considered of a blanket on the floor. There was a couple of sharp knocks on the front door.

Naruto raised his eyebrow wondering who would be knocking for him on his door before shrugging. He walked towards his front door and with a sign opened it sharply and also wasn't expecting a fist to come flying at him which didn't give him a chance to move as it slammed against his nose which he could tell was broken now. He went flying across his small room and slammed against the wall which left a large crack.

Naruto looked up as the blood poured out of his noise down passed his mouth. He was faced to face with a pink and blue monster. Sakura was pissed. He gulped as he took a look at her; she had a hard scrawl on her face which wasn't really scary with the black and blue bruises which covered the skin bit Naruto could see,

"Sakura… W-What is y-you doing here?" He asked slightly nervous and before he knew it she had exploded.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? I'M HERE BECAUSE YOU EMBASSERED ME IN FRONT OF MY BELOVED ONE AND YOU THING YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT. YOU DID'NT WIN OUR MATCH YOU JUST CAULT ME OF GUARD… HA AS IF YOU COULD WIN AGAINST ME. I SEEN WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE. THE POOR GUY. Ha as if he would kiss you, I seen the way you threw yourself onto him and he couldn't stop you because you're his demon friend and he didn't want to hurt you that's how good my beloved Sasuke is BUT IF YOU EVER TRY TO KISS HIM AGAIN I WILL MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY AND GET RID OF THE DEMON FILTH THEY HAD TO LIVE WITH."

Sakura had been shouting and Naruto choosing not to butt in and let her finish.

He through she had finished and he was about to comment on how they both had enjoyed it when Sakura started to shout again.

"EVEN IF YOU FOUND SOME WAY TO GET SASUKE TO LIKE YOU HA I WOULD LIKE TO SEE HOW THE COUNCIL WILL ENJOY THAT. THE LAST UCHIHA DATIG THE FILTHY DEMO OY THAT EVERYOE HATE'S… PLEASEEE THEY WILL KICK HIM OUT OF THE VILLAGE UT EFORE THAT THEY WOULD GIVE HIM A CHOICE, THE VILLAGE OR YOU AND TRUST ME HE WOULD EVER PICK YOU"

Sakura screamed at Naruto face before giving him a hard punch in the face before making her way to the front door.

"If you know what's good for you demon, you will stay away from my beloved. You will only talk to him when he talks to you and you only hang with him when we on our mission's. You wouldn't want to ruin his life now would you?" She asked before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Naruto laid there hurting. Both from the punches she had given him but also his heart. He loved Sasuke and was happy when they had shared their kiss but he knew he would never want to ruin Sasuke life and with his ambition to kill Itachi he would need the village to become stronger. Naruto didn't now what to do anymore, he wanted to be happy but for him to be happy it meant causing trouble for Sasuke and the village.

He remember his only true friend but with him being in enough village it was hard for them and Naruto never consider him a close friend with how far they were but he had always told Naruto there was room in their village for him and that they would trust and believe in him.

Naruto picked his self-up from the floor before walking over to the bricks and pulled out the two paper's before making his way towards his tiny make shift bed. He lay down and stared at the papers in his hand. He knew what they would say just like every other one he had but he always found his self-opening them and finding out what they were saying this time.

YOU DEMON BOY BRAT!

IF IT WASENT FOR YOU THIS VILLAGE WOULD BE PERFECT.

YOU HAD KILLED OUR PERFECT HOKAGE AND HAD DEEMED US ALL TO HELL.

WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE, YOU ALREADY MADE OUR LIVE'S A LIVING HELL.

WE ALL BE BETTER OF IF YOU JUST HURRY UP AND DIE THEN THIS VILLAGE CAN GO BACK TO BEING PERFECT AND NOT HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT SOME POOR FUCKING MURDERER.

That was the first letter and it was slightly common in every letter but Naruto always found some tears leaking from his eyes. He didn't understand why he always cried over something that had become a routine in his life.

YOU BASTARD. LEAVE EVERYONE ALONE AND GET LOST. NO ONE WANT'S YOU HERE. YOU HAVE NO FRIEND'S AND EVEN YOUR PARENT'S HAD LEFT YOU. THEY PROBABLY COMMINTED SUCIDE BECAUSE THEY WHERE ASHAMED OF DEALING WITH A FUCKING DEMON AS THEIR SON.

The second letter hurt more than any other he had ever had. He never knew his parents and didn't understand why they had left him and to hear what opinion the village had always gave him ideas and through on why they had left him to deal with this horrible life they gave him.

He didn't even now if they had loved him or not, he never had anyone close to call family so never felt the love and joy people had for their families.

Naruto lay back crying silently as he threw the letter to a corner of his room as he turned over and curled his self-up into a ball before he feel into a deep uneasy sleep and the last thing on his mind was… What was he going to do?

There was a dark shadow outside Naruto's house watching him cry his self to sleep. They were wearing a dark cloak that covered his whole body.

"Don't worry Naruto… Soon you will be safe and able to live a happy life with Sasuke and me and you will understand how to love and feel joy Naruto. Soon" The dark clock person whispered before disappearing into the night.

**What will Naruto do? Who was the dark shadow outside his window? If Sasuke had to choose who do you think he would choose? The village? Or Naruto?**

**There you have it. Chapter nine finally completed and it is the longest chapter so far. I hope to make longer ones. I really enjoyed creating this chapter and I hope everyone else enjoys it as well. Thanks. Don't forget to review.**

**-Naruto-Sasukeyummy.**


	10. Chap 10 Kakashi is what to Naruto?

Forgive me for taking a while to update but here is the next chapter.

Thanks for the Reviews.

Sorry for any Spelling mistake or grammar. I don't have a beta for this story.

_Through_

**Fox talking.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto groaned as the sunlight hit his face waking him up instantly. He glared at his window which was bare, he couldn't afford curtains and he has to wake up every day with the sun shinnying in his face.

Naruto laid there staring at his roof when he remember he was meant to be meeting his team mates today at 7 which brought him back to what had happen last night. He had a choice to make before he meets up with his team today.

He signed before he jumped up from his make shift bed before grabbing some cloths not bothering to see what there where before playing the large jumper on with his black pants. He rushed to his kitchen realising that he was late for his meeting. He didn't bother with breakfast and rushed outside his house before heading to their meeting spot.

Naruto was deep in through as he made his way towards the bridge thinking over the two choices he had. He was slightly happy at being able to see Sasuke again but was also scared and worried with what Sakura would do. He lifted his head with a blank expression on his face. He had made his choice, he knew that it would cause his self-heart ache but he was willing to do that for Sasuke.

Naruto buried his hand in his pant pockets as he came closer and closer to the bridge, he could already see Sasuke duck but hair and the bright colour Pink. He flinched as he cault the pink monster as he remember of all she told him last night.

He watched as Sakura turned towards him with a sharp glare before spinning round and giving a flirty smile towards Sasuke, who kept staring at Naruto. Naruto signed before he walked towards the side of the bridge before looking down at his reflection as he waiting for their sensei to arrive even when Naruto knew he wasn't going to be here for about two hours.

Sasuke stood near the tree confused at Naruto behaviour he knew that things wouldn't just change like Naruto would come jumping towards him before placing a kiss on his lips but he had at least expected Naruto to at least come to him to give him a large grin while Sasuke would give him his Uchiha smirk.

Sasuke had seen the small little glare Sakura had sent to Naruto before shooting her a small glare_. I hope she didn't do anything to my Naruto-Kun._ He continues to watch Naruto as they waited for their sensei. _How the hell did he become a ninja if he can't even turn up to their meeting on time!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sasuke signed as their sensei finally shown up. Naruto rolled his eyes as he spotted his sensei reading that little porn book he always carries around.

"Before he gets on with the test I have something I need to say" Kakashi spoke with no emotion behind his words. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood there confused on what was going on with Kakashi behaviour.

They watched as Kakashi jumped down from the branch before he walked straight up to Sakura.

"You are currently of team 7 and being swapped with Lee" He spoke so calmly that Naruto knew he wasn't joking.

"WHAT! WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO SWAP WITH LEE. HAVE THE FUCKING DEMON BOY SWITCH SO HE CAN LEAVE ME AND MY BELOVED SASUKE~KUN ALONE!" Screeched the pink headed monster.

"That is exactly why you're switching teams. You didn't hide you chakra last night when you decided to pay a visit to Naruto last night. I heard every last bit of what you told him. You can't be on a team if you can't respect every single Team member Sakura" He stated calmly to her.

Sakura was pissed her sensei was basically choosing the demon fucking over her and which causing her to switch teams meaning be far away from her beloved Sasuke.

"Sakura your new team is waiting for you at the roof top of the school. You need to move because your new sensei isn't as calm and collect as me and won't take you being late to their meeting." He commanded her softly. He was trying to tell her nicely but all he wanted to do what scream and shout at her. He had heard everything she had said to Naruto and what only a certain amount of people knew was that Kakashi was Naruto adoptive uncle.

Kakashi remember the day Naruto mother had lashed out on him when he had mention that he wasn't blood related to Naruto or any of them and that Naruto true uncle should be there. She was very scary back then. kushina Uzumaki could scare a bunch of Rogue Ninja's without even hurting them, when it comes to her family she would never let anyone hurt them or touch them for that matter and the day she had announced to Kakashi and Naruto father and friend's that Kakashi was Naruto uncle and that it doesn't matter if he is or not blood related.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi was a lot younger but had heard about his Sensei wife being pregnant and he was happy for them. He still wore his mask that covered most of his face except for one eye. The only people to see behind the mask were his sensei and his wife. Currently Kakashi was on his way to his Sensei house as Kushina had asked actually screw that… She had commanded Kakashi to join them for dinner with the family.

He had knocked on the door before returning his hand to his pant pockets while he waiting for someone to answer the door. It had shot open to view Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Sensei.

"Ahhh I'm so glad you made even those I get the feeling my wife didn't really asked… did she?" Minato asked his little student with a small chuckle. Kakashi couldn't help but let a small smile slide onto his face even if his sensei couldn't see he always knew when Kakashi was smiling. Minato stepped to the side letting his student in.

"Come in and make yourself at home Kakashi" Kakashi always felt part of the family when it came to their Uzumaki. They were always welcoming him in with opens arms especially when his parents had ditched him. He never found out where they went all he remember was waking up to find all his parent things gone and the house empty leaving him by his self but then the Uzumaki had made him part of the family. Minato parents had adopted him when Minato had mention it be weird to adopted him as my son when I look at him I see a young brother.

His Name is Kakashi Hatake-Namikaze/Uzumaki.

Kakashi and Minato walked fewer into the house when they spotted kushina playing some plats on the table when she spotted Kakashi. She let out a small squeal and the next thing Kakashi knew was he was chocking. Kushina was so happy to see Kakashi and was showing it threw a hug which unknown to her was slowly killing the young Hatake-Namikaze/Uzumaki. Minato seeing this let out a small laugh before wrapping his arm around his wife and being careful of her stomach gentle pulled her of Kakashi.

"Hun, your killing Kakashi here. He happy to see you but maybe a more gentle hug" He watched as his wife pouted which he couldn't resist and quickly bent his head down to give his wife a small kiss.

"If you need someone to set the table you should have called me. Remember you can't do too much work Hun" He spoke softly to her and to any normal person who would be watched would always be like 'ewwww' with them showing how much they loved each other but not Kakashi. He felt truly at home here and always told them that they were a perfect couple, with Kushina always keeping Minato inline and him showing her how to have a good time.

"I can take care of myself Minato, so there is no need to worry" she removed herself from his arms before looking towards Kakashi.

"I'm happy you made it Kakashi-Kun" she spoke softly letting a large grin slide onto her face before pointing towards the table.

"You can both sit down. Dinner will be done in a couple of minute's" she walked towards where the dinner was cooking as Minato and Kakashi made their way towards the chairs not wanting to piss an Uzumaki off, never mind her being pregnant.

Kushina quickly served dinner for her family before she sat down on the corner. She turned slowly towards Kakashi who was enjoying his meal to realise that two pairs of eyes were staring at him.

"Kakashi-Kun…I was wondering if you would be Naruto's uncle and look after him when we can't?" She had been whispering and it had nearly passed Kakashi ears before he froze. They wanted him to look after someone. That someone… was being his Sensei son.

He turned to Kushina with a shocked expression. "Me-e… is a u-uncle to your s-son?" He strutted.

"Shouldn't that go to someone who is blood related to Naruto?" That was the mistake he had done.

Kushina stood up quickly causing Kakashi to flinch from her sudden movement and the slam of her chair against the ground.

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE NOT PART OF THIS FAMILY? THAT YOUR NO A UZUMAKI! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING. THIS FAMILY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE FUCKING BLOOD RELATED TO BE APART OF THE UZUMAKI. EVEN IF YOU DON'T KNOW IT MINATO LOOKS TO YOU AS A BROTHER NOT A FUCKING STUDENT AND I LOOK TO YOU AS A LITTLE BROTHER AS WELL SOMEONE THAT NEED TO BE LOOKED AFTER. I understand Kakashi that you haven't had much love and family in your life but you're our family and we are always here for you. We love you and you are the perfect uncle for our Naruto." At the end of her rant she was panting softly which began to get Minato worried who jumped up and quickly picked up his wife chair before pushing her to sit gentle.

"Kushina! Take it easy. We don't want to hurt Naruto" he spoke softly trying to calm down his wife.

Kakashi sat there for a couple of minute before he started to silently cry. He removed his mask so he could whip his face.

"I be back in a second." He shot them a small smile before heading to the bathroom. He would never tell them but with Kushina shouting at him. He had pissed his pants. He quickly ran to his room that they had given him to use any time before picking up a similar pair of pants so they would know the different and some boxes.

He quickly ran back to the bathroom before changing. He slowly walked down stairs before by passing his seat and walking towards the side of where Kushina was sitting. She looked at him with a small sad smile.

"Kakashi-kun, I'm sorry for shouting at you I di-i" She never got to finished before Kakashi threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I love you to….sister and I would love to be Naruto's uncle" The next thing to go was Kakashi hearing as Kushina let out this loud squeal before hugging the life out of Kakashi…again as Minato sat in the background laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi smiled at that memories but the problem was Naruto had no idea because the council had commanded him not to or they would take away Kakashi job and would also toss Naruto out of the village and he had promise his family that he would look after Naruto even if Naruto didn't know who he really was.

He shot a small glare towards Sakura as she was about to talk back before she huffed and turned around to make her way towards the school.

"Oh Sakura one more thing before you leave…..apologize to Naruto know!" He wasn't asking her and she knew it with a huff she quickly made her way towards Naruto with a sharp glare before replacing it with a fake smile.

"I'm sorry Naruto for the way I acted towards you last night" Naruto could tell with her eye's that she didn't mean a single word she had just said to him but he quickly nodded towards her before with a flick of hair she continue making her way towards her knew team meeting spot.

Naruto stood there confused before everything came slamming back. Sakura gone. New member. Kakashi heard everything. Did he still have to make the choice or not? He wasn't sure but if Sakura paid him a visit then he would have to make the choice but for now he was going to enjoy what he had left of his time with Sasuke.

Naruto turned round with a small grin to come face to face with a very pissed of Uchiha. What gave it away? Was it the scowl on his face? The tighten of his fists? Or the sharp look his eyes had.

"What did that bitch tell you last night?" Naruto knew that Sakura would be burned by the stake if Naruto told him the truth on what she had said to him last night and as much as that through made him want to laugh he would never hurt a member of this village.

"Nothing Teme. We just had a casual talk" With that Naruto walked around Sasuke but before he could walk any further a hand shot out of nowhere grabbing a hold of Naruto wrist before pulling him back into Sasuke chest.

"Naruto…I would advise to tell Sasuke the truth of what that pink headed bitch told you last night. Don't worries there is no meeting today and you all passed my test so we will be working on D rank mission next week. Right know you need to speak with your boyfriend here" Kakashi sent Naruto a small smile before giving the Uchiha a tight nod before disappearing.

Naruto stood there glaring at the spot where his sensei was before being spun around and cage in a tight grip.

"So you going to tell me what she said last night?" Sasuke asked softly knowing he was gonna find out sooner or later. It was going to be from Naruto or Kakashi-Kun but he would mostly prefer it from his Naruto.

"Well Sakura has ben Jealousy of us and had come to me last night" Naruto told Sasuke everything that had happen that night which left a very pissed of Uchiha who wanted nothing more to kill a pink hair monster.

Sasuke left Naruto and start to storm his way towards the school when he felt to arms wrap around his waist.

"Sasuke-Kun… No just leave her. It's not important" Naruto jumped back as Sasuke spun around with glaring eyes.

"NOT IMPORTANT? SHE MADE YOU QUESTION OUR RELATIONSHIP. SHE TRIED BREAKING US UP" Sasuke screamed at Naruto. His Uchiha mood gone. Naruto stood there blushing.

"We-e in a relationship then?" He squeaked out as his face flame up.

Sasuke realised he had scream that at Naruto tried to fight the blush he could feel making it's way towards his cheek's. _Dam it Uchiha don't blush! _

"Well I hope we are Naruto" He spoke quietly not wanting to scare him away from having a relationship with him.

Naruto bite his lip as he blushed. Sasuke was standing in front of him basically eye fucking him like some candy.

Naruto leaned up shyly before giving Sasuke a small kiss. He went to pull back when Sasuke hand shot up and tangled itself in Naruto blond hair as he deepen the kiss.

Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto lip asking for entrance which Naruto granted a second later.

Naruto was going to enjoy every second he had left with Sasuke because he knew if Sakura did come back to speak to him he would leave Sasuke. He loved Sasuke but it wasn't enough to ruin Sasuke Ninja life.

I'm so sorry it had been awhile that I have updated this but for that I have made it longer for you. Hope you enjoy it.

No Kakashi isn't the guy that was hiding in the forest. I was going to keep to the original story but that would make it more boring so I decided to change it a little. Kakashi is Naruto adoptive uncle, if you don't like it then please doesn't bother reading this story.

Don't forget to review. They really pump me to work faster and harder. Thanks.


	11. Chap 11 What's happen to Naruto and Lee?

**Sorry for the Long wait but here is Chapter 11. I enjoy all your Review and look forward to more. If you have any idea's you want me to add into this then I'm up for any Idea's.**

**Here is what happen last chapter.**

_Thoughts_

"_We-e in a relationship then?" He squeaked out as his face flame up. _

_Sasuke realised he had scream that at Naruto tried to fight the blush he could feel making its way towards his cheek's. Dam it Uchiha don't blush! _

"_Well I hope we are Naruto" He spoke quietly not wanting to scare him away from having a relationship with him._

_Naruto bite his lip as he blushed. Sasuke was standing in front of him basically eye fucking him like some candy._

_Naruto leaned up shyly before giving Sasuke a small kiss. He went to pull back when Sasuke hand shot up and tangled itself in Naruto blond hair as he deepen the kiss._

_Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto lip asking for entrance which Naruto granted a second later._

_Naruto was going to enjoy every second he had left with Sasuke because he knew if Sakura did come back to speak to him he would leave Sasuke. He loved Sasuke but it wasn't enough to ruin Sasuke Ninja life._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After the small make out session with Sasuke. Naruto quickly returned home. That night he lay in his bed going over everything that had happened. He was actually happy, he gets to spend as much time as he can get before everything goes' to hell between him and Sasuke but also he wouldn't have to deal with Sakura on the team for a while even those he was going to be getting Lee who can go on for hours about bright youth but Naruto got on felly good with Lee.

He hoped tomorrow would be better than today. Naruto stared at his room before getting a slight panic like something was coming but he ignored it and got comfort. Naruto closed his eyes and let his mind swept away into pleasant dreams of him and Sasuke far away from everyone.

…..

A figure dressed all in black quietly snuck into the house while shutting the door behind them quietly without making a sound before quickly tip toeing towards what looked like the living before they spotted a door open. The figure leaned forwards slightly to where the person could see into the room and could see a figure with all the blankets pulled down to his ankles and only in their boxes mince the sleeping hat that the person had.

The figure could see some blond hair poking out from the sleeping hat. Hard eyes stared at the figure before the person quietly moved forwards towards the figure ignore his soft snoring while pulling a small pink bag from their pocket before kneeing down next to the bed to where the figures head was inch away from the black figure.

The person quickly pulled a small ball out from the pink bag which could be mistaken for a chocolate. The figure moved forward before quickly opening the person mouth and shoving the small ball into the person mouth and slamming their hand down as the figure opened their bright blue eye's in shock before trying to fight against the Mysterious figure.

"You ruin my life Naruto!" Sneered the black figure as Naruto's eye's widened in horror at the person before darkness started to cloud his vision. He had been in too much shock to realise the figure had blocked his mouth and nose not letting him breath. The figure made sure Naruto was out and had swallowed the ball before quickly jumping up and leaving the room before anyone realised something was wrong. What the figure didn't realise was the Pink bag that had dropped to the group as they had jumped up quickly.

As the figure left the house before quickly taking to the tree's the figure turned round with a smirk directed at Naruto's house.

"Tomorrow is going to be hell for you Naruto" the figure chuckled darkly before running fewer into the woods.

…..

_I'm going to kill Naruto for being late today! _ Sasuke through, inside he was dying but from the outside he was calm with a small scowl on his face. He had been at Team 7 meeting place for an hour and Naruto was nowhere to see but that wasn't the problem. The problem was….Lee. His new team mate, It seemed he was a lot worst then Sakura but mince the crush but Lee didn't know when to shut up and all he kept going on about was his love for Sakura and wishing they could be on the same team.

"Her beauty put's others to shame. Her bright pink hair shines so brightly in the sun as her eyes sparkly and the amount of youth she holds insi….." Lee continue going on and on about Sakura as Sasuke pushed his body against a tree hoping it would strangle him so he didn't have to listen to Lee go on and on about the pink haired bitch.

Sasuke heard a small poof before Kakashi appeared with his face stuck in his Ichi Ichi books.

"Good morning, sorry I'm late I got stuck on the road of life…." Kakashi anime sweat dropped as Lee did his famous pose.

"It's so good you got stuck on the road of life Sensei!" Lee declared.

Sasuke signed inside before realising if their sensei was here then Naruto was actually late which slightly worried Sasuke. Kakashi quickly realised this before signing.

"Ok our first mission today! Get Naruto out of bed!" Kakashi smirked behind his mask even those they probably couldn't tell. Lee throws his fist in the air before running ahead.

"We won't disappoint you sensei!" Lee shouted before disappearing. _Why did I pick Lee for Team seven replacements?_ Kakashi through to his self. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving Sasuke there with a scowl. He pushed his self-up from the tree before making his way towards Naruto house.

As Sasuke got to Naruto house he spotted Lee doing push up right outside Naruto door.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiosity.

"I opened his door without permission. I must punish myself with 200 push up" Lee declared as Sasuke felt like rolling his eyes but an Uchiha never did that. Kakashi appeared in front of Sasuke before giving Lee a weird look.

"Come on. Let's get Naruto and then we head to the Hokage tower" Sasuke nodded before walking round Kakashi and towards the door that was wide open. He quietly stepped in before heading straight to Naruto bedroom with Kakashi following a couple of minute after as he got Lee to stop his punishment as long as he reminded him after and then he could finish it.

Sasuke's eye's softly as he spotted Naruto in his bed on his stomach with his ass in the air. He felt jealousy build up inside of him as he realised Kakashi and Lee where here and Naruto was only in Boxes. He quickly moved forward before pulling the blanket over his body covering his bottom half before he turned to the other two.

Kakashi had a playfully smirk on his face as Lee stood there like normal. Sasuke glared at the pair before turning back to Naruto, he quickly shoved him as he tried to wake the sleeping dope up. Sasuke Scowl deepened as Naruto didn't move at all. He stood up before grabbing a hold of the mattress and pulling it out from under him causing Naruto's body slam against the floor.

Inside Sasuke winched at his treatment of Naruto but he really wanted to get their mission over and done with and then after spend some alone time with Naruto. As Naruto body slammed against the floor he gave out a laugh yelp before jumping up and glaring at the person who disturbed him.

"What the fuck man!" He glared at Sasuke before spotting two more people next to him and the next words out of his mouth confused not only Sasuke but also Kakashi and Lee.

"Who the fucks are you lot and what are you doing in my house!" Naruto screamed at them.

"Stop fucking around Dope. Now get dress and hurry up. We have to go to the Hokage to get our mission today" Kakashi stared at Naruto confused. _There is something different with him._

"I have no clue what the hell you're on about but you better get out before I fucking kick your ass. I have no clue who you are and what rights do you have calling me a dope you fucking bastard!" Naruto sneered.

Sasuke was shocked which for him was a first. This wasn't his Naruto as he never called him a bastard. _Well he did call me a bastard but it was always Teme. What's wrong with him?_ Sasuke through as he stared at the Naruto in front of him.

Kakashi stood there for a couple of minute shocked before taking a step forward.

"Ok Naruto, What's the last thing you remember?" He asked as he laid a hand on Sasuke shoulder to keep him in place. Naruto turned to the masked man before trying to remember the last thing but all he kept coming up with was blackness.

"Nothing, all I get is blackness and who is Naruto?" Sasuke felt like slapping his forehead at Naruto comment.

"You're name is Naruto Uzumaki and you're a ninja in the hidden leaf village and these are your team, Sasuke Uchiha and Rock Lee. Together you make Team seven" Kakashi declared. Naruto stood there confused before crossing his arms.

"How I know you're not lying to me?" Naruto glared at the masked man. Kakashi signed.

"You just have to trust us. You don't have much to go on when you don't know anyone or yourself so we your only help" Kakashi felt very satisfied as Naruto through the idea over before silently agreeing.

"Now why don't you get dressed because I don't think you want to go out in only bright orange boxes?" Kakashi smirked as he watched Naruto looked down at his body before realising he was basically naked in front of the three strangers in only boxes. He nodded shortly before finally some clothes with considered of Black t-shirt with some weird symbol before pulling on some black shorts and his shoes. He returned back to the strangers before they all started walking outside.

Lee was behind them slightly confused on what was going on as he was leaving the bedroom something pink thing cault his eye. It was next to Naruto's bed and decided to see what it was considering Naruto's favourite colour was orange and he didn't like the colour pink.

Lee picked up the pink thing which turned out to be a small bag, as he placed it in his hand he felt some small things inside and decided to see what it was. He opened the bag slowly unsure on what would be in it and what he came across was small chocolates. Lee eye's sparkled at the chocolates in front of him and made sure that no one was in the room. _I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind if I had one. _Chocolate was like a drug to Lee. He was in love with it and enjoyed the desire it gave him.

Lee took a piece of chocolate out before placing the bag where he found it. He quickly jogged out to catch up with the other before giving them an excuse that he had to do two more push ups as he had to still punish his self. They believe him and continue on. Lee was at the back of the group and as none of them where looking he quickly placed the piece of chocolate in his mouth but inside of the blast of desire he normal got, it gave him this sour and disgusting taste but Lee dealt with it and swallowed it quickly grimacing as it went down his throat.

Kakashi was ahead of the group and was making sure none of the villages gave them trouble as they made their way to the Hokage tower. As they were outside the building, Kakashi heard a thus from behind and turned round quickly to make sure there was nothing wrong with his students. _Naruto? Check. Sasuke? Check Lee on the ground? Check. Mmm wait LEE ON THE GROUND! _Kakashi winched at his own voiced echo in his head. He quickly and calmly walked over to Lee and kneelt down next to him. He checked his pulse and found a steady heartbeat before Kakashi tried to wake him up.

"What's wrong with the green goblin?" Naruto asked curiosity on what happen with the green man.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto strangely.

"Green goblin? Never mind" Sasuke turned back to see Kakashi slapping Lee face repeatedly. Finally Lee eye's shot open to star into Kakashi. He quickly jumped up before looking around the place.

"Where am i? Who are you? Who am i? What's going on here?" Sasuke stood there for a couple of minute trying to understand what Lee was going on about. The question's hit him.

"Great, first Naruto and know Lee" Sasuke signed tired. He just wanted to get Naruto fixed and then go home with him and make out but know the problem with Lee not knowing anything. It was a good thing but it also worried Sasuke and Kakashi on whether it was affecting the whole group or just certain people.

"Kakashi-Sensei can we just get Naruto fixed but leave Lee alone. This way he could be a different person and Gai wouldn't have corrupted him?" Kakashi smirked at Sasuke idea. He would enjoy it but he knew that he couldn't do that. It wasn't his life or Sasuke, it was Lee's and he would never want to mess a person life up or change them.

"Sorry Uchiha. It not up to us" Kakashi wanted to pout. _Sometime life is so unfair._

…

Thanks for waiting. I promise you won't have to wait this long again. 

Please review and there is some mistake in this as I didn't want you to wait longer and I haven't found a beta for this story yet. 

Thanks and review

Lots of love. 

Naru-Sasu


	12. Chap 12 IS it Chocolate or Sumthing else

_**Trying to update quickly now. So hopefully I am able to get a chapter up each week if I'm luck. The review from last chapter are wonderful.**_

_**Thank you to who take the time to review and tell me how your enjoying this storie. Your all fabulous. **_

_**Read and Enjoy. X**_

_Thoughts_

…

"_What's wrong with the green goblin?" Naruto asked curiosity on what happen with the green man. _

_Sasuke looked towards Naruto strangely._

"_Green goblin? Never mind" Sasuke turned back to see Kakashi slapping Lee face repeatedly. Finally Lee eye's shot open to star into Kakashi. He quickly jumped up before looking around the place._

"_Where am i? Who are you? Who am i? What's going on here?" Sasuke stood there for a couple of minute trying to understand what Lee was going on about. The question's hit him._

"_Great, first Naruto and know Lee" Sasuke signed tired. He just wanted to get Naruto fixed and then go home with him and make out but know the problem with Lee not knowing anything. It was a good thing but it also worried Sasuke and Kakashi on whether it was affecting the whole group or just certain people._

"_Kakashi-Sensei can we just get Naruto fixed but leave Lee alone. This way he could be a different person and Gai wouldn't have corrupted him?" Kakashi smirked at Sasuke idea. He would enjoy it but he knew that he couldn't do that. It wasn't his life or Sasuke, it was Lee's and he would never want to mess a person life up or change them. _

"_Sorry Uchiha. It not up to us" Kakashi wanted to pout. Sometime life is so unfair._

…

Chapter 12.

Naruto, Sasuke, Lee and Kakashi are in the room with a very drunk Hokage. She had been drinking after finally getting all the paper work for today done and decided she deserved a break knowing as soon as the sun set tomorrow there would be the same amount of paperwork to do all over again.

Tsunade's signed as she lifted her head about to shout at whoever decided to disturbed her relaxing time. Her eye's hardened as she spotted Kakashi with Team seven.

"What the hell do you want and it better be a good reason for disturbing me at this time!" She growled out towards them. Kakashi slightly sweated as he knew with the Hokage being drunk made her punches a lot harder. He turned to Sasuke giving him a look telling him to explain to their Hokage what had happened with Naruto and Lee.

"Hokage there seem to be something wrong with Naruto and Lee" Sasuke stated without any emotion but inside he was beginning to worry about Naruto. He couldn't give a shit about Lee but he wanted Naruto back to his old self.

"What's wrong with the Baka now?" She slammed her hands down on the table. She loved Naruto but it was the first time she had time to herself without worrying about paperwork just to be disturbed by Naruto and his problems.

"Hm, how to say this. They don't know who they are" Sasuke leaned against the wall waiting for it to sink into the Hokage drunken head that her precious Baka doesn't remember who he is. Tsunade stared at Sasuke before turning to Naruto.

"Well the Baka looks normal, he still dresses with that crazy orange colour" Tsunade raised an eyebrow before taking a sip from her Sake. Naruto gave a growl as he stared at the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Who the hell is this bitch and why the fuck doe's she keep calling me a fucking Baka" Naruto lifted up his top lip showing of his sharp fangs as he hissed towards the old woman. The Hokage sat there with her mouth opened and eye's wide staring at Naruto. _Wh-aat happened to him? He would never speak to me like that. This isn't Na-aruto. _

"How did this happen? Naruto what's the last thing you remember?" She asked softly not knowing how this Naruto would act with him not remember his self.

"I still don't believe I'm this Naruto guy but all I remember as I told this scarecrow dude with Green goblin and emo guy is that all I remember is darkness." Naruto folded his arms with a scrowl on his face. Kakashi gave a small pout at being referred to as scarecrow while Sasuke glared in Naruto direction for being called an emo. Lee just stood there looking around confused.

"ok considering Naruto doesn't remember anything he have to be taken of mission but will still be able to train with Team seven but he will have to have some with him at all time's Just encase something happens and Kakashi I need you to go back to Naruto's house and search for anything that may have caused this. Dismissed" With a nod they all disappeared Sasuke with Naruto heading towards the training grounds while Kakashi went to Naruto house to find something to explain what happened.

Tsunade signed. Finally some peace and quiet. She was about to lay her head on the table to sleep of the hangover when she heard movement from the side. Her head shot up with a glare before spotting Lee standing there.

"Lee what the hell a-Oh crap I forgot you lost your memories as well" She rubbed her face as she called in an Anbu.

"Good evening Hokage. What can I do for you?" The Anbu bowed before standing straight. The person had on a Cat mask covering their face.

"I need you to stay with Lee over here. He has suffered some sort of memories loss and had no clue to who we are or who he is and until we find a way to solve this, he will need to have a guard with him and I am trusting you here Cat" the Anbu gave a sharp nod before turning to Lee. Lee stood there looking between the two before spotting the little movement of the Anbu indicating to leave the room. He walked out of the room looking around at everything as his Anbu followed him out. The Anbu decided it would be safer for the young man to be at his home so with a flick he had picked the young man up and started jumping from house to house till he reached Lee's.

Sasuke signed as he took a step back from Naruto. They had been fighting but with Naruto it was all kicks and fists. It seemed his memories took away information from his mind as well as the Dobe didn't even know about his own charka and power he had. It seemed to Sasuke at this point that Naruto was basically a normal person, near enough mince the demon power. Sasuke quickly dodged a kick from Naruto before throwing one of his own kicks. He deemed it fair with Naruto keeping to Kicks and punches that he would do the same.

Sasuke sat down with a sign as he watched Naruto do the same.

"I think it's time you start fessing up now Sauke" Naruto spoke with his eye's closed.

"It's Sasuke and I don't know what you're talking about Naruto" Sasuke glared as he folded his arms. Even with Sasuke liking Naruto it felt weird for him to being calling Naruto by his name. He would have called him dobe but with how crazy he went with their Hokage he wasn't going to take the chance. He didn't now what this Naruto was capable of.

"Fine SASUKE and I'm talking about the way you been looking at me since the house well my house I guess. I'm getting the feeling that you and this Naruto guy was very close, I'm even willing to say boyfriend with the amount of lust that was in your eye's this morning?" Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his eyes widen at Naruto's statement before calming his self-down.

"That is none of your business and until My Naruto comes back I won't be disgusting any of this with you" He all but growled out to him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke and before he could say anything he let out a rather embossing moan. Sasuke pants as he glared at Naruto. Naruto had quickly placed his hand over Sasuke crotch giving it a rough squeeze with a small smirk on his face.

"Well Sasuke I'm sorry to tell you this but nothing is going to happen between us until I actually start to like you or the Naruto you like come back till then you going to have to deal with your hard on and through of me in a shower and water drops sliding of my smooth body" He let out a small chuckle before standing up and walking away back to the village.

Sasuke growled as he watched Naruto walk away leaving him there with a hard on, he adjusted his pants before standing up and heading in the same direction. As much as he wanted to be able to leave Naruto he knew the Hokage would break both his legs if he disobeyed a direct order form her by leaving Naruto by his self.

….

Kakashi had reached Naruto's house and let his self in, he quickly searched through the house leaving the bedroom to last. Kakashi gave a frustrated signs as he decided to check the last place and hopefully find something that had caused the problem. He quickly walked towards the bedroom, it was plain and that was probably because of Naruto not having enough money to decorate his home and with the villages trying to kill him every year but there was one thing that cault Kakashi eye's.

It was a small pink baby and the colour caused it to stand out against Naruto plain room, he opened the bag to find some weird biscuit that look like chocolate but there was a small smell that came from the biscuit that made him wary of them. He closed the bag before quickly shooting towards the Hokage Tower.

He jumped through the woman causing the Hokage to glare at him but he quickly heard up the pink bag showing her.

"What the hell is that Kakashi?" Tsunade asked impatient as she waited for why he was disturbing her yet again in the same day.

"I found this in Naruto house, it was the only thing that stood out in his house Hokage" Kakashi stated. Tsunade eye's hardened as she stared at the pink thing. _Why would Naruto have a pink bag in his room? Maybe it was for Sakura? No she hated him and Naruto knew that for a fact. Mmm. _She held her hand open waiting for Kakashi to drop the object in her hand. Kakashi walked towards her placing the pink bag in her hand waiting to see her opinion on it.

"Why would Naruto have a pink bag in his room?" Tsunade asked Kakashi slightly confused.

Kakashi shrugged, Naruto might be on his Team and he might be their sensei but it didn't mean he understood everything the boy did so he was completely confused on why he would have something pink in his room. Tsunade opened the bag to find some funny looking chocolates, she took out one and she got this unusual smell coming from it.

"they not normal, there some type of chemical in these. Take one of these and go to the prisoners and slip them one of these. Take in the effect and then come and report what happened back here" Tsunade commanded.

Kakashi gave a nod before heading out the door. Tsunade tapped her fingers against the table becoming impatient and not a minute later Kakashi came back in with a sheepish grin before picking up one of the chocolate and leaving. The Hokage gave a sign as she shook her head.

"How the hell is he an Anbu? She asked her self quietly before going back to sleep.

...

Kakashi made his way towards the small prison they had that they used to torture the prisoner to try and get information on Orochimaru and what he was planning, he decided to speak to Anko first and explain what he was going to have to do to one of their prisoners.

He enter into the prison and found Anko talking to one of her trainees, she quickly spotted Kakashi and finished her conversation with the newbie before making her way towards him.

"You don't come here unless you meant business Kakashi, so what can I do for you?" anko got straight to her question wonder why he was hear as it has only been two other time where he came to the prison/torture chamber.

"I need to test something on one of the prisoners but it could leave them with memories loss forgetting everything, the life, themselves so I need someone that's not important and hasn't got any important information" Kakashi stated. Anko thought over for a couple of seconds before nodding.

"Yes, we got someone that no longer important to us. He been here for a while because we didn't know what we were going to do and we just recently decided we were going to kill him but if this works and he has no memories then it might be possible to let him go" Anko told him as she took him to where the prisoner was.

"Here he is. Good luck" After Kakashi walked through the door Anko shut it tightly behind him before walking off. Kakashi entered to find Danzo tide to a chair with dried blood over his face. His mouth was covered with duct tape and he was glaring at Kakashi. He gave out a small sign before pulling out the piece of chocolate from his pouch.

"Hey Danzo, This chocolate has a chance of just being a chocolate or you end up forgetting everything about your life." He walked quickly towards Danzo who was struggling against the ropes; Kakashi ripped of the Duct tape and shoved the chocolate in before Danzo could utter a word.

He kept his hand around Danzo mouth until he finally swallowed the chocolate and it took a couple of minutes till Danzo slowly feel asleep. Kakashi made his self-comfortable on a spare chair while he waited for Danzo to wake up.

It took a while but after an hour Danzo slowly started to wake up causing Kakashi to lean forward waiting to see what happened to him. He wouldn't admit it but he felt some small amount of excitement fill up inside of him. If it worked and Danzo wouldn't remember who he was then they could use this to their advantage but they would also need to find some that could get rid of their effect to help Naruto and Lee.

"W-where am i?" A dazed Danzo asked softly as Kakashi forgot to put the duct tape on him.

"Don't you remember who you are? Where you are? Name and age?" Kakashi question him. Danzo gave him a small look before shaking his head.

"No I just remember darkness and I don't know who I am or where I am at all but why am I tied up?" Danzo face scrunched up as he tried to move his hands. Kakashi quickly nodded before leaving the room just to bump into Anko a second later.

"Anko, It worked Danzo doesn't remember who he is or where he is at the moment" Kakashi told Anko before giving his fare well and returning back to the Hokage tower. He decided to take the stairs not wanting to piss of the Hokage by going through the window again. He quickly climbed up the stairs before giving a sharp tap to the Hokage door.

"Come in" A rough scratch voice came through. Kakashi entered to see the Hokage slouched over her table yet again. She looked up to see Kakashi enter causing her to sit up straighter waiting to see what was up with them type of chocolate thing they found.

"Well I found out that the chocolate I found are indeed the reason why Naruto and Lee have forgotten everything. I tested it with Danzo and he woke up an hour later and didn't remember who he was or where he was exactly. This could help us with a lot of enemy's Hokage but we also need to find a cure for Naruto and Lee, we can get some people to test the chemical and find something that could reverse the damage?" Kakashi was just giving the Hokage some ideas on what they could do with this.

_Who the hell is capable of creating some tablets like this? We had been trying for years for something like this to get rid of the Prisoners memories so we could release them. _Tsunade thought as she rubbed her face tiredly.

"Alright, I take it from here and get some people to test the Chocolate, Your dismissed but let Team seven rest for some days before meeting up again so it give you time to finish your porn book while also trying to get Iruke into your bed" Tsunade gave a smirk in Kakashi directed as his eye's looked ready to pop out. His eye's hardened in the Hokage direction before giving a stiff nod and leaving the room.

Tsunade picked up the chocolates before placing them in a small safe she kept in her draw.

….

A Figure watched the communication between Sasuke and Naruto. The figure glared and scowled as Naruto touch Sasuke Crotch before walking away.

"Why the fuck didn't it work!" The figure near shouted as it watched Sasuke run after Naruto.

The figure ran through the village ignore their friends call's and running straight home.

"Sakura is that you?" a woman voice shouted through the house.

"Mum, it didn't work. The fucking Pills didn't fucking work" Sakura screamed through the house till she found her mum in their kitchen baking.

"Sweetie, you must be mistaken it should work and it always has so you don't need to worry about anything" Sakura mum smiled at her daughter. Sakura huffed and slammed her feet against the floor.

"Mum, I watched them they still all touch and Naruto touch Sasuke cock. My cock, the one I should be touching but he had his hands all over it, He should have forgotten about everything and fell in love with some other dick head but most of all he should of left my Sasuke alone and his fucking cock!" Sakura ranted around the kitchen.

Sakura mum placed her hand on Sakura shoulder.

"sweetie don't worry we will find another way to get Sasuke away from the Demon and then the curse of whatever the demon placed on Sasuke will be removed and then he realise how much he love you and then you be able to have the dream wedding you always wanted but remember sweetie to share Sasuke around because I would love to see why everyone is always hypes over these Uchiha boy" Sakura mum patted her daughter head, happy that her daughter was happy, excited and was finally going to be getting her dream wedding.

Sakura with a laugh grin skipped up to her room counting the days till she could enjoy Sasuke to herself and have the pinkest wedding ever.

….

_**Wow finally got it done. It the longest chapter I have done and that's because of my terrible non-existed updating but I got problem in the family and that it been difficult with me, I've had to look after my to brother as my mum walked out on us but I got everything planned and sorted so I have free time to try and continue with my stories.**_

_**Thank for the reviews on chapter 11 and to those who have stayed with me. I've had lot of people complaining to me about my grammar, yes I know my grammar is terrible, I'm not good as English but I do this to see my ideas and dream in front of me and to find out what people actually think of them. **_

_**If you don't like it then leave, I'm not forcing you to read it but what would help is a beta reader but someone that would stay with me throughout the chapters and not bail on the third.**_

_**I hope you enjoy and hopefully I have the next chapter up sooner. Thanks and don't forget to review for me.**_

_**Naru-Sasu'**_


	13. Chapt 13 Sasuke gets a treat

**Quicker Chapter and I thank you for the reviews. I only got one and I thank you for staying with this story and I hope I can earn more reviews with this chapter.**

**I thank sasunaru22fy for having the time to Review my last chapter. Thank you.**

**Warning: Lemon ahead. Under 18 step away slowly.**

**Date: Saturday 1****st****. Time: 6.03am**

**I do not own Naruto, if I did there would be a lot of things different, not that I don't like it because I love it but different couples and how they act.**

**The next chapter I am willing to do it in someone POV. Review and tell me who you would want me to do POV in.**

**Kakashi?**

**Sakura?**

**Naruto?**

**Sakura Mother? If there is anyone else then let me know.**

_**Thoughts-Italic**_

….

Chapter 13

….

Naruto let out a small growl as the things that he was told was his was being set up in the Uchiha house because of him losing his memories he would have to stay with Sasuke until they think of a way to fix it.

_More like he probably planned this because I didn't want to move in with him when I had my memories that fucking bastard. _Naruto glared at Sasuke back as he placed his bag and headband next to the bed he was going to be sleeping in for a while. Sasuke had a smirk on his face as he watched Naruto place the last of his stuff next to the bed that Sasuke hoped would be theirs in a week. After the encounter in the woods with Naruto surprize attack on Sasuke body had gave him a splendid idea.

Sasuke had gone and spoke to Tsunade about there always being someone near Naruto just in case and that it would be better and much easier for Sasuke if Naruto moved into his house so he was only a room away and could keep his eye's on every step Naruto took.

Sasuke was going to make Naruto fall in love with him all over again if it's the last thing he will do. He left Naruto to get used to his room while Sasuke headed to his, They were going to train with Kakashi and Lee tomorrow as there weren't aloud to do any missions till Naruto and Lee where fixed.

He turned his head when he heard a thump next door, Sasuke rolled his eyes. Even with Naruto lost memory he was still the nosiest ninja Sasuke had ever met and even just lying in bed was very nosy. He decided to take a small Nap before he was going to go throw with a small little plan.

Naruto signed as he leaned against the pillow staring at the ceiling. He didn't know anything about his self or the people around him that claimed he was this Naruto guy.

_Should I believe them? I don't remember anything before I woke up to them three people._ Naruto through to his self. He didn't trust them for some unknown reason, with the scarecrow there was this look of pity but mixed with hatred. Naruto didn't know why the person would feel hatred to him but there must have been something in the life before him that caused the scarecrow to hate him.

_What was the pity for? _Naruto growled out before he heard a chuckle. Naruto looked around confused trying to find where the voices came from. There was no one in the room. He wondered if he was turning crazy when he heard it again.

"Hello, anyone there?" He spoke to the room waiting for a reply but he wasn't expecting this. There was some type of red aura surrounding Naruto causing him to shut his eye's at the bright light. Once he felt the light disappear he cracked one eye opened then the other. In front of him stood a man, He had dark red hair and his eye's where red as well but they were like slits that belonged to a cat or a fox.

He had this smirk on his face and his eye's screamed out pure evil. The thing that stood out the most was his body, it was kind of see through you could see what he was wearing and the outline of his body but you could see everything behind him as well even behind his head which kind of freaked Naruto out slightly.

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck am I able to see through you? OMFG I can see fucking ghosts!" Naruto screamed at the end. The man's smirk slid of his face turning into a scrowl while rolling his eyes.

"Even with your memory gone you're still an idiot and here I through you would have been slightly smarter, guess I was wrong anyway I am Kyuubi and that's because I'm a hologram. Please tell me your mind actually now what a hologram is?" Kyuubi asked sarcastically. Naruto glared at Kyuubi before giving a sharp nod.

"Good, I'm a hologram because you don't remember anything that has happened so you won't remember anything about me. I'm a part of you but because your mind doesn't remember me I can't communicate with you through your mind anymore until you remember everything. There a small bit of your mind that remembers me slightly so in order for me to speak to you it has projected me as a hologram so you could see me. I'm still locked up inside of you but I still won't be able to touch anything but anyone can see me. Is everything cleared for you know?" Kyuubi sneered sarcastic.

Naruto sat there trying to take everything in. He slowly stood up from the bed and made his way toward Kyuubi, His eye's staying on Kyuubi body and before Kyuubi could comment Naruto went and stuck his hand through Kyuubi body.

"I can't feel anything but it does look weird so do me and favour and take your hand out of my body Kit" Kyuubi asked softly as he stared at Naruto hand going through his stomach. Naruto gave a sheepish grin before removing his hand from Kyuubi body.

"Sorry, your just the first hologram I've seen I think but because of my memory loss I'm not sure and I just need to see if you where actually see through, like a ghost" Naruto scratched his head as he gave him a smile. Kyuubi nodded understand that everything was new to him again.

_Well I had to deal with him for 18 years and also had to teach him everything, I guess I can deal with him again and show him everything but at least he is not a kid. Them years where tiring and very annoying. _Kyuubi thought to his self with a small grimace. Training Naruto when he was a kid was very troublesome.

"I just came here to introduce myself again but I always am inside you so whenever you need me just call and I appear like before. I'm also the Nine tail fox just so you know so whenever you get into a fight I give you the power and healing power but until then goodbye Naruto-Kun" Kyuubi gave him a small smile before disappearing.

Naruto stood there before giving a small shrug and returning back to his bed._ So I got a cool fox living inside of me. How awesome is that? _Naruto gave out a quiet laugh. He gave out a small sign before making his self-comfortable and letting his self-drift of.

Sasuke let out a small yawn before he stretched slightly as he dragged his self out of the bed. He decided to see how Naruto was and quietly walked towards Naruto bedroom. He opened the door quietly and spotted Naruto lying on the sheets with a peaceful look on his face. A smirk made its way onto Sasuke face.

_Finally asleep, I guess I can have a little fun with little Naruto._ His tongue ran across his lips as he stepped foot into the room closing the door behind him quietly before moving towards Naruto. He gave Naruto a poke a couple of times to make sure he wasn't going to wake up.

With Kyuubi.

Kyuubi smirked as he watched Sasuke from inside Naruto. He decided he would let Sasuke have his fun and pulled Naruto deeper in his sleep so nothing would be able to wake him up and when Sasuke is finished Kyuubi would let Naruto wake up.

_This is going to be fun to watch. Wonder how long it takes for Naruto to find out what Sasuke has done to him_. Kyuubi let a low chuckle out.

With Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly unzipped Naruto pants slowly before looking towards his feet. He let out an irritated sign at realising the dobe didn't even take of his shoes before going to bed. _I do that after I finish with my treat._ Sasuke returned back to his task. He pulled down Naruto pants slightly where it came under the outline of his boxes.

_His boxes are? He is a real dobe, only he would have boxes with little red foxes._

Sasuke gave a small shook of his head before slowly pulling down Naruto boxes. His mouth dried up as he watched Naruto cock free it's self out.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto face to make sure he wasn't going to wake up. Once he was sure he gentle wrapped his hand around Naruto limp cock watched Naruto's body tense up in pleasure. Sasuke decided to take the chance and gave Naruto cock a pump.

He felt Naruto's cock harden in his hand before he started to give a few more pumps watching as some pre cum leaked out from the tip. He swiped a finger against Naruto tip collecting some of his pre cum. He brought it to his lips swiping his tongue out to taste Naruto's pre cum.

_He sure doe's taste good._ Sasuke thought as he let out a small moan. He decided he needs to make Naruto cum in his mouth, he moved closer towards Naruto placing his legs on either side of Naruto's legs. Sasuke sat there straddling Naruto legs as he bent his head level with Naruto cock.

Sasuke took a moment to watch Naruto face before he licked the top of Naruto's cock tasting his cum before sucking the rest of Naruto cock into his mouth before the tip hit the back of Sasuke mouth.

He froze as Naruto let out a small moan, he sat there with Naruto's cock in his mouth waiting to see if he was waking up or not, once it was silent for a couple of seconds he continued with his treat. He sucked his cheeks in before running his tongue about the base of Naruto's dick running it to the tip of his cock.

He let his teeth scrap against the tip enjoying the small thrust Naruto gave. Sasuke didn't care anymore if Naruto woke up or not he was just going to enjoy the taste of him. He moved one hand towards Naruto's ball sack before gentle fondling his balls while he sucked Naruto's cock harder running his teeth against one of the small vein's around his cock.

_Fuck me. At this rate, I'm going to end up coming in my pants. It's good that Naruto's asleep so he wouldn't see this. It would be most embossing for him to see an Uchiha come undone by giving Naruto a blow job._

Sasuke let out a small moan around Naruto's cock. He tightened his hold on Naruto's balls as he let his Teeth slightly piece Naruto's cock and before Sasuke knew it Naruto had shot his cum down Sasuke throat with a loud moan. There was too much causing it to splatter onto Sasuke unexpected face.

Sasuke sat there shocked before a smirked appeared as he ran his tongue around his mouth collecting every single bit of cum on his face as pleasure over took him. Seeing Naruto cum unexpectedly over his face was hot causing Sasuke to cum in his pants but what drove him over the edge were Naruto cum and his taste.

Sasuke sat there for a while with his uncomfortable pants grinding against his cock. _Thank you Naruto for my delicious treat. _Sasuke gave a smirk before pulling up Naruto's boxes making it look like he had a wet dream before he tried pulling Naruto's pants up with a lot of difficultly.

Once he tired Naruto up looking like nothing had happen he quickly walked out of the room with a smile like they just finished their meal. He decided to return back to his bed and sleep for a couple of hours before they would have to wake up for their training.

With Kyuubi.

Kyuubi smirked as he watched Sasuke finish with his business with Naruto's bottom half.

_Dam that kid. Look what he reduced me to._ Kyuubi thought slightly annoyed as well as lusting after Sasuke. He looked down towards his pants, seeing the small tent appear from his pants. _Dam it man this isn't fair, I'm stuck in this form and I can't get any realise from anyone but myself. _Kyuubi growled before letting Naruto take control over his body so he is able to wake up at any time he wants.

_Guess I have to go and take care of this again._ Kyuubi signed sadly before walking back to his cage. _Maybe I can take control over Naruto's body later. Even those Sasuke is hot I think I prefer a taste of that guy dressed all in green. What was his name again? Lou? Lem? Lee? LEE! That's it. Lee. He wear's to much green but his body looks like it can get into some difficult positions for what I have planned_. He thought_._

Kyuubi let a dark smirk appeared on his face as darkness started taking over as Naruto started to wake up.

Auther note.

**Wow, finally done. I'm actually happy with this chapter.**

**I hope you lot enjoy it and I will do a Poll for the next chapter on who I should do a POV on. Please take the time to vote. Thanks and don't forget to review for me. –Anime eye's- I'm sorry for my bad Grammar. Please no harsh comments. Thanks.**

**Have a wonderful day.**

**-Saturday 1****st****, 7.33am.**

**-Naru'Sasu**


	14. Chap 14 It's not kakashi Day

**Chapter 14 up. Already working on chapter 15. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to look at my other stories.**

**Date: Monday 14****th**** January 2013**

**Time: 02:02am**

**Don't forget to review please. It inspires me to continue.**

_Thoughts_

**-It's not Kakashi day-**

**-Chapter 14-**

Naruto gave a small yawn before giving a small fox like stretch before opening his tired eyes. The first thing he knew was the room smelt like sex with some type of sweetness that was still in the air before he felt the slight wetness around his cock.

Naruto looked down to find a darker patch on his pants with an irritated sign he pulled his tired body of the bed moaning softly as he stretched his tired muscles, he looked around at the room still not comfortable with the unfamiliar surrounding but he guessed he was going to have to put up with it for now until he got his memories back.

He moved out of the room not bothering to change at the moment before making his way down the stairs and into the kitchen to make his self-something to eat. Naruto decided on something simple, toast; he placed it in the toaster and was waiting for the ping when he heard a small scratching sound coming from the front door.

With a small sign he quickly left his food taking large steps until he was next to the door, he quickly opened the door to find no one in sight. Naruto let out a small growl before slamming the door shut as he returned to his know burnt toast.

Sasuke had shot up in his bed when he heard the sound of the front door slamming; his tired eye's looked around confused trying to figure out what was going on.

_NARUTO!_

He quickly shot up from his bed before running down the stairs not even looking around the house before he had zoomed of outside in search of the dobe. Naruto stood in the kitchen with the bin opened and the burnt toast in his hand when Sasuke had quickly shot down the stairs and outside which had left the blonde dobe confused.

He shook his head before emptying his burnt food before turning around.

"Wonder who lit his ass on fire?" Naruto asked to his self before making his self-comfortable on the kitchen chair after ditching any efforts of making some food for his self as he waiting for the duck butt to come back.

He laid his head on the table letting his eye's close as he through of all the trouble staying here in Sasuke house was going to cause for him.

_I wonder if Green Goblin got his memories back yet? _He through as he remember him fainting the other day.

**-When Naruto opened the door-**

Unknown to Naruto when he had opened the door he had let a small creature into the house unaware. The little creature hide under the kitchen table as it watched the blonde giant move around the kitchen with some black coal in his hand, it made its self-comfortable before licking it's fur clean of all the dirt and grass it had managed to glue itself to.

The creature let out a small squeak and jumped onto the closest chair as a black haired human ran past and out the door which calmed the creature down slightly before it returned back to its fur, once it was happy with its self it looked round to come face to face with a pair of knee's that was under the kitchen table with the creature.

It pecked its head up over the table to find a blob of blonde before it lifted its body up onto the table before giving its fur a little shake. It moved its self across before giving a small sniff to the blonde hair confirming it to be its owner before snapping its teeth.

**-Back to Naruto View-**

Naruto had been laying there enjoying the silent not hearing the small pater of feet but he let out a small shout of pain as he jumped up from his seat, he had felt something yank on his hair which had hurt a lot. He looked around glaring before he spotted the little fox on the table waging its small orange tail.

He looked around confused on were the little fox had come from but had decided it must have been a small pet of Sasuke's that he had forgotten to mention to him but he gave a small shrug before deciding to sit back down where he was but found the small little fox staring at him.

Naruto moved his body to the left and the little fox followed him, he moved to the right and the fox followed him again, With a small sign he pushed his face up close to the fox causing it to let out a small yelp as it jumped back.

"What do you want?" He asked the fox even as he metal slapped his self for talking to a fox like it was going to reply.

The little fox tilted its head to the side as it let its small tongue hang out. Naruto wouldn't admit it but he found the fox kind of cute before moving his hand slowly to the fox making sure the fox knew he was not going to harm him before he gentle ruff his fur with a small smile.

_Hmm wander what the duck butt went and called you. _

Naruto jumped slightly and watched as the fox had jumped of the table in a flash once they heard the sound of the door open before being slammed shut and with that came a stomping Uchiha. Sasuke was pissed, he had searched all over the village for Naruto but had no such luck and to add to all of that he had ran out in his tight black t-shirt with his ninja short's which had caused his Fan girl's to go crazy and start chasing him.

He had stomped his way into the Uchiha estate livid of the embarrassment that he had gone through but what had pissed him of even more was finding the person of all his problem's sitting at the kitchen table.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!" He screamed at the shocked and confused blonde standing in front of him, not bothering to keep his Uchiha calm.

Naruto stood at the kitchen table staring at the pissed of Uchiha in front of him; he gave a small shrug ignoring Sasuke as he walked around Sasuke's figure before he started making his way towards the stairs.

As Naruto laid his hand on the baluster he felt a hand grab a tight hold of his wrist before he felt his self being pulled of the stairs and into a hard chest, his face was an inch away from Sasuke, blue staring into black. Naruto glared as he pulled his wrist out of Sasuke hold before taking a step back.

"I was here all this time Duck butt"

"I heard the fucking door slam and I through you had left! Why didn't you call me before I FUCKING LEFT!" Sasuke gave a couple of slow breaths as he calmed his self-down.

"I had opened the door before as I through I heard some scratching noises but there was nothing there so I shut the door. It isn't my thought that you through I left" He gave a small shrug which caused Sasuke eye to slightly twitch.

_I think I'm missing the old dobe._

Sasuke shook his head slightly before walking into the kitchen and letting his tired body slumber against the kitchen chair. Naruto watched him closely before giving a small sign as he joined Sasuke at the kitchen table making sure not to sit on the little fox. Once he got comfy the fox jumped on his lap before curling up.

"Duck butt. Why are you so worried about me and my memories when I'm not the only one who had lost my memories? I know we must have been close but Green goblin must have been a friend or something of yours?" Naruto was really curios on why they were not panicking all over the Green dude.

"Actually he had only been transferred over onto our team because the old team mate didn't get along with you so Kakashi-Sensei had them changed and none of us had the time to get to know Lee but once everything is sorted we will get to know him better" Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile before resting his head on the table.

"Why doe's Lee's name sound familiar?" Naruto rubbed his head softly.

"You called that little bastard Lee" Sasuke scowled as he remembered the little fox.

Naruto groaned softly as he heard his head as small images started to appear.

**-Flashback-**

"Oh nothing much Naruto. Just probably drown the little bastard in a bath for trashing my house" Sasuke growled as he stood back up and started walking towards Naruto as he kept his eyes on the little bastard on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto took a couple of steps back from Sasuke as he pulled the fox into his arms as he tried to protected it from Sasuke glare.

"Sasuke, it's only a fox. It was probably trying to find a place where it could be warm and cosy. The little guy might have been hungry. H-how about I look after the fox Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervous as he watched Sasuke glares follow every movement the little fox made. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"You want me to let this little fucker go even after he trashed my place. Why should the fucker not be killed? He trashed an Uchiha house!" Sasuke growled at the end of his speech.

Naruto chuckled softly before running down stairs towards the kitchen trying to give Sasuke some time to calm his self-down.

**-End of Flashback-**

Sasuke stood up before moving over towards Naruto's side as he gentle rubbed naruto's cheek softly.

"The fox had trashed your house?" Naruto declared softly as Sasuke stood there in shock before giving a small nod.

"You're starting to remember small things. That is good maybe you start getting every memories back" Sasuke smirked before patting his dobe's head softly.

**-On the other Side of the Village-**

Lee's parents were standing outside their back door watching with worried looks as their son Lee was wearing all dark blue class as he danced around a small bon fire he had created before he had dumped all his green clothes into the bon fire before starting a small dance.

Lee's mum turned to her husband worried.

"What do you think's gotten happen to Lee/ He used to love the colour orange and he even burned the new clothes I had brought." She let a couple of small tear's drop as she worried about her son as the husband stood there with his hands around his wife as he stared at Lee.

**-To Tsunade office-**

Tsunade was finishing of the last bit of paperwork for that day when there was a knock on her door; with a small sign she placed her head on her table before calling the person in.

"You may enter" Tsunade shouted. The door opened to show her assistant with a couple of sheet's in her hand.

"Hokage-kun, we got the results back from the chocolate you told us to test" The assistant spoke as she entered the Hokage offices.

"I told you to call me Tsunade. What is the result's from the test?"

"Well it was actually a lot easier to test them as we have at this before when the third Hokage was here. They only belong to one person as the third Hokage had told her to never to use them unless it was the last choice. It belongs to Sakon Haruno." Tsunade nodded as she listened to what the woman was telling her.

"Your dismissed" The assistant bowed slightly before walking out the room.

So it's Sakura's mother behind this but if this involves Sasuke then this was Sakura's idea. I knew her fan girl ways would turn her crazy.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead before grabbing a bottle of Sake out of her hidden draw that she had inserted once her Assistant had found her other secret stash of Sake.

**-To Kakashi- **

Kakashi had been walked past the Ramen stall that Naruto goes' crazy over every time. He had his little orange book out and was giggling at the cut little love moment's he read and he was about to change the page over when he heard a small shout.

"Kakashi! Kakashi! Kakashi"

He turned around to find Lee's mother running towards him, he quickly put his book away knowing this was a serious matter because he couldn't remember a time when Lee's mother ever came to him.

"What's wrong Mr's?" He asked softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"It's Lee. He's gone crazy; he burnt all his green clothes anything to do with green as well as his wallpaper and dance around the fire as they burned. I don't KNOW WHATS HAPPEN!" she started to cry as Kakashi gentle patted her why inside he was metal slapping his self.

_Fuck. I forgot to tell her about his lost memories._

"Alri…." Kakashi never got to finish his sentence as he was interrupted.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei. It's Naruto!" He turned round to find Sasuke jogging towards them. He gave a small sign before holding a finger up to Lee's mother saying he be a moment before turning to Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"It's Naruto; he is starting to remember things. It's very slowly but it's returning" Sasuke kept his calm but inside he was jumping up and down while metal pitching a image of him killing the fox. He had hoped he would be the first memories Naruto got but it wasn't.

"Ok, I be ther…." He was interrupted again which made Kakashi eye twitch.

"Kakashi-Sensei. The Hokage wants you in her offices now!"

Kakashi stood in the middle of Lee's mother, Sasuke Uchiha and an ANBU not knowing which one was more important.

Kakashi rubbed his face softly before mumbling to his self.

"Why the fuck am I so popular today?"

**-Back to Naruto after Sasuke left-**

Naruto was sitting on the couch watching TV as he waited for Sasuke who had ran out the house mumbling about someone called Kakashi who Naruto guessed was the scarecrow with them yesterday.

Naruto was busy watching some guy make a fool of his self on TV when he heard a loud knock coming from the door, with a small sign he pulled his self-up before heading straight to the front door.

Not bothering to check the eye hole he quickly opened the door to see a bright hair pink girl standing in front of him. He gave a look of disgust as he looked at everything the girl was wearing which seemed to be all pink.

_Wonder if her bra and pants are pink as well?_

"What do you want bubble-gum?" Naruto leaned against the door as he waited. He watched as her hands tighten into fists as her eye twitched at her nickname.

"Sasuke told me to stay here with you until he gets back Naruto and my name is Sakura" She gave a small little smile to Naruto who was at the moment glaring. He didn't like being treated as a child but he decided he was going to allow her in at least to keep his self-company until Sasuke return.

He opened the door wider which Sakura's smile widen before she walked through the house which she had always dreamed would be her and Sasuke on day.

They passed the kitchen where the little fox was still curled up and fast asleep as they made their self-comfortable in the living room. Naruto had been looking around the living room bored as Sakura sat herself on the couch.

"So Naruto how is your memories? Do you remember anything about you and Sasuke?" she asked sweetly as Naruto looked at her weird wondering why she wanted to know about him and Sasuke but was too bored to care.

"My memories' is coming back slightly and Sasuke said they should return soon and all it would take was time, I'm getting small glimpse of me and Sasuke but nothing big" He gave a small shrug before standing up, he walked over towards the window watching as the tree's dance along with the wind.

Sakura glared at the back of Naruto before silently pulling out a Kunai before quietly standing.

"Well then you just have to wait and hopefully we will have the old Naruto back to the way he was" Her hand tighten round the Kunai blade as she quietly snuck behind Naruto.

She silently brought up the kunai as she was a step away from Naruto not even relishing the small twitches his hand gave, with a small growl she quickly brought the kunai down aiming for his heart but gave a small gasp as Naruto quickly turned around grabbing ahold of her wrists tightly before a large growl erupted causing Sakura head to shot up.

Green eye's found Red fox slits before she tried pulling her hands away.

"LET ME GO DEMON!" She screamed before she became quiet as Naruto brought his head closer.

"You made a mistake Bubble-gum, thinking you could even kill me" He let out a dark chuckle.

**-End-**

**Date: Monday 14****th**** January 2013**

**Time: 04:01am**

**Words: 2,946**

**Review Please**

**Naru'Sasu**


	15. Chapt 15 What Has Sasuke Gone And Done?

**Looking for a Beta, Pm me if interested.**

**Date: Monday 28th January 2013**

**Time: 00:14am**

**Don't forget to review please. It inspires me to continue.**

_Thoughts_

**-Chapter 15-**

**-To Kakashi-**

Kakashi gave out a small sign as he let his tired body slumber against his couch. After the day he had he hoped he was never going to have a busy day like this again. He had been cornered between Lee's mother, Sasuke and the ANBU that needed him to go to the Hokage office. The hardest one was Lee, he ran his hand through his hair as through of a screaming Lee entered his mind.

**-Flashback-**

Kakashi had just finished speaking with Hokage, he had decided meeting the Hokage was more important so had ran towards the Hokage tower first before making his way towards Lee's parent's house.

He didn't even get a chance to knock when the door swung open to reveal, Wei, Lee's father standing in front of him with a disturbed look.

They both stood there for a couple of minutes, Kakashi standing there uncomfortable and Wei enjoying the silent the outside of his house gave him. He looked towards Kakashi with a small look of relief.

"Kakashi-Hun you're finally here. We don't know what's going on with lee anymore and it's honestly scaring me and Jackie, we don't know what's going on. We were worried about when he became addict to green clothes but know…..He is actually scaring us" Wei ran his hand over his face as he closed his eyes.

Kakashi stood there not understand what was going on. It couldn't be that bad, he was just burning his green clothes. _I would of through that they would have been happy with him burning all of his green clothes._

"I don't understand Wei. That should be a good thing; he might start acting like a normal person now" He gave a small shrug as he watched Wei shake his head softly before moving to the side guesting for Kakashi to enter. He quickly entered rock's house and what accumulated his ear's was screaming coming from what he presumed was the living room. Wei shut the door behind them before following Kakashi to the living room where all the screaming was coming from.

Once Kakashi entered the room that the noise was coming from he spotted the entire riot which caused him to freeze in his spot. There was Lee standing on the sofa screaming but that wasn't what shocked him, it was the fact that all he was wearing was a small little cloth that covered his private area. **[Like Tarzan]**

Kakashi didn't know what to do or how to act on it but movement to his side cault his eye. There was Jackie hiding in the kitchen with tears running down her face as she watched her son, Wei quickly went to his wife's side wrapping his arm's tightly around her waist as they watched their son, worried on what was going to happen.

This was going to scar Kakashi big time and that would be a first. _Even what I read in my little books wouldn't scar me but this….t-this is going too far._ He gave a small shiver as he approached Lee. He looked towards Lee's parent's wondering what he should do when a through accursed to him. _TSUNADE-HOKAGE! She knows what to do. _

He quickly placed a hand on Lee's shoulder before doing a small teleport jutsu to the Hokage tower. Tsunade not expecting any visit had gone to her small secret stash that heard her Sake but also another small secret that her secret hiding hole had was the complete collection of the small porn book's her old team-mate Jiraiya done, He called it research but it was basically him being a peeping tom and checking out every woman he meet in different village. She pulled out the new edition before returning to her marked page as she made herself more comfortable.

She would never tell anyone but she was secretly a pervert and hides it knowing if Jiraiya found out, he would never leave her alone. She had just started reading with a small pervert smile on his face when Kakashi appeared but that was not what had made her eyes nearly pop out and cause her to go flying back letting her book slam into the wall.

Her eyes were filled with shock as they stared at the ceiling trying to figure out if what she had seen was real or not. _It might have been my pervert brain playing these tricks. _There in front of her was Kakashi with Lee who still had the small cloth around his private section. She quickly lifted herself up before pulling her chair up-right as she made herself more comfortable.

She turned to look back at Kakashi and Lee before shaking her head.

"Kakashi-Sensei, you may leave. I don't expect any more surprise visit so don't bother stepping foot in here until tomorrow and tell my secretary that I don't want any more visit's and to arrange them all for tomorrow." She demanded as Kakashi took a small step back before nodding. He quickly teleported out of the Hokage tower not wanting to piss her of even more, leaving Lee there standing.

"So Lee, I like your new choices" She purred.

**-End of Flashback-**

He didn't know what had happened with Lee but it had scared him, he had never through he would see the day where Lee would be burning his most favourite clothes and run around his house screaming, he had to drag the little monster to the Hokage tower where Tsunade had threw him out telling him not to come back until the next day as she dealt with Lee.

_I never even got a chance to read my new book. _Under his mask he had a small pout. _But know I got something over Tsunade._ A small smirk took over the small pout as he through of ways on what he could do with this small piece of information.

Kakashi let his eyes close for a second as he decided he was too lazy to move his body towards his bed and was going to allow his body to sleep on the couch.

He had felt his mind flying away when loud banging from his front door awoke his half asleep state, with a small groan he lifted his tired body from the couch before walking slowly towards his front door.

He opened the door with a sharp glare wonder why someone would be disturbing him.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?"

"You were meant to come to my house to talk about Naruto! Why the fuck are you here?" Kakashi flinched slightly at the Uchiha glare that was pointed in his direction. He never liked the Uchiha glare as it always sent shivers down his spine. He ran his hand over his eye's rubbing the small amount of sleep away as he walked out the front door causing Sasuke to take a couple of steps back as Kakashi locked his front door.

"Come on then…..Let's get this over with"

They made the way through the village towards Sasuke house; they kept quiet as they silently took the small shortcuts towards his home. Once they finally reached it, Sasuke was about to walk up the two steps to his door when they heard a loud girly scream coming from inside. They stood there listening as it went quiet for a couple of seconds before another louder scream this time came from inside and that was all it took for Kakashi to slam his body against the door.

The door slammed open tearing it of the small hinges that kept it up right as it fell with a loud bang. Sasuke stood behind Kakashi growling and wondering why Kakashi hadn't move at all once he had ruin Sasuke front door, he slide past the frozen copycat just for his self to freeze at what he was seeing.

There in front of them both of Sakura on the floor bloody with three sharp claw marks on her face as well as around her stomach with Naruto standing above her, his fingers were raised in the air but to Sasuke and Kakashi they were sharp red claws with blood dripping.

Sasuke moved quickly leaving Kakashi still standing there, he ran in front of Naruto letting out a small gasp as it wasn't bright blue eye's that greeted him, it was dark blood red eye's that meet his dark black one's.

"Naruto listen to me. Whatever happened you have to snap out of it! NARUTO" He stared at Naruto who kept his eye's on the pink crying girl on the ground. Sasuke didn't know what to do, he had to snap Naruto out of it somehow but he had no clue. It took a moment and Sasuke's eyes widen before a small pervert smirk slide onto his face.

Naruto was about to bring his hand sharped claws down on the girl against when he felt to smooth hands grab his face, his face was turned towards Sasuke and before he could growl out to Sasuke to leave him alone Sasuke's lips covered his and even if he didn't want to admit it he felt all the love Sasuke had for him being poured into that kiss.

Naruto was enjoying the kiss enough of his hand claw to return back to normal and for his eye's to return to their normal colour, he quickly wrapped one hand around Sasuke waist pulling him closer before tangling his other hand in Sasuke duck butt hair.

Sasuke growled against Naruto's lips having missed the contact with Naruto losing his memory, They both had forgotten that Sakura was laying on the ground bleeding and Kakashi was still at the front door. He had also forgotten about Sakura and was busy eyeing Sasuke and Naruto as they both were in a small frenzy.

_This is so much better than my books._ A small gleam appeared in his eye.

"WHAT THE FUCK SASUKE-KUN. THAT MONSTER FUCKING ATTACKED ME AND YOUR STANDING HERE LOCKING LIPS WITH HIM. YOU FUCKING DEMON, YOU PUT A FUCKING CURSE ON HIM. YOU MONSTER!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke growled before spinning around and doing the most uninspected thing ever. One minute Sakura was standing laying there staring at Sasuke and Naruto and the next thing her face was facing the ground as tear's poured out.

"S-sasu-uke? Y-you…hit….me?" she gasped out as she laid a hand on her sore cheek, before turning to face Sasuke who stood in from of her with a sneer. Sasuke knew he would regret it because an Uchiha never hit a girl, unless they were attacking their team but he knew that Sakura would have to get it into her thick skull that he would never love her and they didn't belong together but that was still apparently not enough.

"YOU MONSTER, YOU FUCKING DEMON CHILD. GO FUCKING DROP DEAD YOU BASTARD. LOOK WHAT YOU MADE HIM DO. I will find a way to get you away from him Sasuke-Kun, don't worry you don't need to say sorry to me at all. The monster was controlling you" She gave him a small water smile before standing up.

Sasuke felt pure rage fill him up and he wouldn't care about the trouble he was going to be in. He quickly placed a small smile on his face towards Sakura.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Can you do me a favour?" She gave a sharp nod happy to go with whatever Sasuke wanted her to do.

"Can you close your eyes for me please darling" He felt like vomiting as he called her darling. He watched as she followed his rules quickly closing her eye's, he quickly moved towards the kitchen searching for that small little tube he always had just encase.

He found it hiding under the sink and with a small smirk he return to standing in front of Sakura. Sasuke sent a small wink in Naruto direction watching as he raised a small eyebrow wondering what the Uchiha was up to.

"Keep your eye's close even if you feel something on your lips" Sakura let out a small giggle thinking he was going to kiss her. None of them understood it, here was Sakura standing there with blood pouring out of her wounds and yet she was giggling at thinking Sasuke was going to kiss her, none of them understood it.

Sasuke opened the small little tube before bringing it closer to Sakura's lips, he pouring it across her bottom lip carefully with Sakura flinching slightly at the feel of the hot stick thing on her bottom lip but decided to trust her Sasuke.

"Press your lips tightly together like when you're wearing lipstick. Good, good" Sasuke eye's darken as he moved closer to her, he gentle blew warm hair across Sakura lips before returning to Naruto's side.

It took a couple of second's for Sakura to realise that Sasuke wasn't close to her anymore; she opened her eyes to see him wrapping an arm around Naruto. Confused and a little bit jealousy at having her Sasuke return back to the monster. She went to argue on what Sasuke was doing by teasing her and complain about him not having to listen to the demon ever again when it struck her.

She couldn't move her lips.

She looked around widely and confused on what Sasuke had done to her. Naruto let out a small dark chuckle which caused her to turn around sharply and instead of focussing on her beloved her eyes were instantly attached to the small object in her beloved hand.

She let out a silent gasp not being able to open her mouth as she read the bold title across the little tube.

**SUPER Super Ninja glue. Impossible to remove. **A couple of more tear's fell from her eyes as she released what her beloved had done to her. _Ma-aybe….h-he d-doess'nt…..l-lovee mme-e af-fter a-all._

**There you have it. Chapter 15 done and dusted.**

**Read and Review please.**

**Date: Monday 28****th**** January 2013**

**Time: 03:04am**

**Don't forget to check out my other Naruto ficts.**

**Words: 2,381**

**Naru'Sasu**


	16. Chap 16 The Horror

**Looking for a Beta, Pm me if interested. I just realised I never said what their ages were. I'm still thinking of their adults and what their ages should be but..**

**Naruto- 19**

**Sasuke- 18**

**Sakura- 17**

**Kakashi- 23**

**Lee- 19**

**Tsunade- 29**

**I know their ages are different in Naruto but this is my fic also I do not own Naruto and I still don't understand why we have to put that in our fic as everyone already knows that Naruto already belong to someone.**

**Date: Tuesday 29th January 2013**

**Time: 06:04am**

**Also Thanks to everyone that has review every single chapter but thanks to the one's that had stayed with me even when it took while for me to update so thanks to:**

**lovesosa123,**

**ZyiareHellsing, **

**Apollymi28**

**TEAM SasuNaruHina**

**Thanks so much and also the author named Shadow, maybe you will find out in later chapter if Sakura's bra and knickers' are pink. **

**Don't forget to review please. It inspires me to continue.**

_Thoughts_

**-Chapter 16-**

Naruto stood there with a small smirk as he watched Sakura's eyes widen. He wouldn't flat out say that he was enjoying this but inside he was laughing his head off, he might not remember who this bubble-gum was but his guess was that she was madly in love with Sasuke and even if he and even with his memory loss he still felt a slight attach to the duck butt.

He watched as Sakura was running around the house trying to scream but there was what soundly like whimpers escaping her lips as she tried to claw it off with her finger nail's, Naruto gave a slightly flinch as he watch two of her nail's snap under the pressure she was placing on them.

Kakashi decided he should intervene or Tsunade would give him a good ass whipping, He walked towards Sakura who was panicking by the minute as he placed a calm hand on her shoulder causing her to spin around.

"Sakura take yourself to the Hokage and she will try and sort the glue out. But I expect to find out what you did to my team mate after!" He ordered as he watched her eye's harden on his figure but before she could speak, he over ruled her.

"If you don't explain to me what happen after then I will make sure Sasuke repeat's what he done and this time I make sure the Hokage won't fix it!" Kakashi one eyed glared darkly at the pink blob. Sakura took a step back as Kakashi voice rose, she would never admit it but a part of her was scared of her ex-sensei which she realised once he had took her of Team 7 and she would never want to get in an argument with the copycat.

Sakura looked between Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi before giving a small muffled huff as she stormed out of the Uchiha state leaving the other three standing there.

Kakashi gave out a relief sign before turning to face Sasuke and Naruto with his one visible eyebrow rose.

"Naruto, mind explaining to me what happened before me and Sasuke got here?" They both watched as Kakashi walked over towards Sasuke black couch making his self as comfortable as he could as he waited for Naruto to start talking.

Naruto sign before joining Kakashi on the opposite couch as Sasuke sat next to him.

"Well She came over and I let her in as it's not my house so I wasn't sure how close she was to Sasuke, she started to ask my different questions about my memory and I had my back turned to her when she first attacked me…..

**-Flashback-**

Sakura glared at the back of Naruto before silently pulling out a Kunai before quietly standing.

"Well then you just have to wait and hopefully we will have the old Naruto back to the way he was" Her hand tighten round the Kunai blade as she quietly snuck behind Naruto.

She silently brought up the kunai as she was a step away from Naruto not even relishing the small twitches his hand gave, with a small growl she quickly brought the kunai down aiming for his heart but gave a small gasp as Naruto quickly turned around grabbing a hold of her wrists tightly before a large growl erupted causing Sakura head to shot up.

Green eye's found Red fox slits before she tried pulling her hands away.

"LET ME GO DEMON!" She screamed before she became quiet as Naruto brought his head closer.

"You made a mistake Bubble-gum, thinking you could even kill me" He let out a dark chuckle, he quickly grabbed a hold of her hair before throwing her body against the closet wall to him, he felt a small bit of guilt as he watched photos of Sasuke with what Naruto through of his friends and family dropped to the ground as the glass shattered but he choose to ignore that for now and deal with the pink blob that was pissing him of by the second.

He stalked towards the girl who was just pulling herself up from the floor, he wasn't expecting the flying Kunai so didn't have time to dodge it as it lodged it's self-deep into the side of his right leg, blood started to pour out as Naruto flinched slightly trying to pull it out.

Once he managed to pull the Kunai out that was covered in his blood but that wasn't what scared Sakura the most it was Naruto wound on his leg, as soon as he pulled the kunai out the wound sealed it's self-proving all Sakura's fear's.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING MONSTER. I TELL THE HOKAGE AND SHE WILL SENTUNES YOU TO DEATH YOU DEMON BRAT!" She screamed at his face from the floor.

He felt Kyuubi trying to take over and for some crazy reason he decided to let him. One minute Sakura was staring at Dark blue eyes and the next thing she was staring at two dark blood red eye's glaring down at her.

"Naruto is not a monster but if you want a monster I, Kyuubi the Nine tail fox can show you one" He purred darkly before standing up straight. He reached a hand out towards the girl that was shaking on the floor, Kyuubi let his hand wrap around Sakura's neck pulling her up from the floor as she kicked and scratched trying to get him to release her.

He herald her a foot of the ground enjoying her struggles as he stood there watching.

"Is that all you can do? You're meant to be a Ninja? A ninja that kicks and scratches to get me to release you" He shook his head with a laugh. "That has got to be embossing for you bubble gum"

Kyuubi was enjoying this moment and for once he was actually happy at being sealed in Naruto, he lifted up his free hand and with a little chakra he imagine it a dark red paw with five sharp claws.

If his eyes didn't scare her, seeing Naruto's hand become a claw scared her. Kyuubi didn't give her anytime to speak or attack him again with kicks and scratches as he plunged his claws into her stomach watching all the blood rush out dripping onto the floor.

Sakura gasped as she felt his claw rip through her skin causing a lot of pain to rush through her body as a couple of tears fell sliding down towards her chin, as she coughed up blood.

He pulled his claw out from her stomach watching as a large amount of blood poured out; he released her neck watching as she fell to the ground holding her stomach.

Kyuubi felt Naruto pulling him back into his mind and decided that Sakura couldn't do any harm at the moment so allowed it. Sakura sat there winching as she tried to move but decided to give up, she turned her head to look up towards Naruto but what shocked her the most was his eye's, they were blank like there was no one there.

She decided to test her theory so with as much effort as she could, she moved her right foot which was closet to Naruto moved it closer towards Naruto. Her eyes were filled with worry on what would happen to her as she lifted up her foot and with a lot of effort she brought it down onto Naruto foot, winching at the amount of pain it caused her.

Her eye's watched Naruto closely for any emotion but nothing happen and with a small smirk she pulled herself up to where she was standing on her feet trying to ignore the pain, it took a lot of effort but she kept her mind on imagine her and Sasuke living together with two kids as she leaned against the wall that she had been pushed up against.

Once she made sure she could stand ignoring the amount of pain that was vibrating through her body, she staggered towards Naruto as she pulled at an extra Kunai that she always hide under her top.

As she got closer towards Naruto with the Kunai in her right hand, she quietly and gently placed a hand on Naruto shoulder to keep her up right as well as making sure she didn't awake Naruto up from where ever before slamming the Kunai into his chest.

_Haha No fucking bastard can live through that. Not even a fucking Demon can live with a Kunai stabbed into his heart. Sasuke is finally MINE!_

She let out a small dark chuckle but was thrown back as her head slammed against the wall causing her vision to blur slightly before lifting her head to find what had pushed her. Her eye's quickly meeting dark red which was turning an even darker colour with how angry he was.

There was Naruto standing in front of him with a Kunai sticking out of his chest, where it pieced his heart.

"How stupid can you be, you stupid fucking bitch? Your so fucking stupid you don't even know where the heart is in a person body? WHAT KIND OF NINJA ARE YOU MEANT TO BE" kyuubi growled out as he pulled the Kunai out from the right side of his chest, ignore the dried blood on his top as his wound healed itself.

The red fox eye's stared hard at the pink crying bubble gum that was on the floor crying her eye's out, to say Kyuubi was pissed was a understatement, he was furious even if she couldn't kill him with a Kunai it could serious harm his human which he had grown a soft spot for him.

Sakura decided to take a chance to look up towards Naruto to see what he was going to do but she wasn't expecting to see a pair of claws aiming for face, it was all unsuspected that she didn't have time to move as they sliced against her left cheek as well as one of the claws tips had slightly over her left eye causing Sakura to scream out in pain as she placed a hand on her left side.

A deep rumble echoed of Naruto's wall, confused and in pain she lifted her head slightly to see what it was and to find Naruto bent over laughing with blood over his clothes and his claws returning back to Naruto's normal hand.

"W-whenn thee h-hokag-ge fin-nds out aabout this she is going to sentence you to death you BASTARD!" She winched slightly as it was extremely painful for her to talk but at the end she was screaming up at Naruto watching as his face darken before one of his hands wrapped it's self around her neck before lifting her of the ground as he turned his hand back into the claws getting ready to finish her of once and for all.

Until he was interrupted by Sasuke and Kakashi.

**-End of flashback-**

They both stared at Kakashi who was sitting there deep in his thoughts as he went over everything Naruto had just told him. It was a couple of minutes of all of them sitting there in silent before Kakashi lifted his self of the couch before making his way towards the front door that was still lying on the ground.

"I will let Hokage know about everything Naruto. You have nothing to worry about, I suspect to see you both at training in two day's it will give you both time to relax and to sort out Lee as well" He spoke over his shoulder not seeing the confused look passed between Naruto and Sasuke at the mention of Lee.

As Kakashi left them two in the house, he quickly made his way towards his house thought's on catching up with his sleep before heading to the Hokage tower to tell Tsunade everything that had happened between Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto had stood there watching as Sasuke made his way towards the front door, lifting it up before leaning it slightly against the front so no one could see in and the door wouldn't be lying on the floor.

As he made sure that it would fall he felt a presence behind him and knew straight away that Naruto had moved closer, he turned around with a small smirk which was quickly whipped away once he seen the red eyes.

"Kyuubi, what the hell do you want? I want Naruto back!" He used his famous Uchiha glare on the nine tail fox but it seemed to have no effect at all as Kyuubi stood there with a demon like smirk.

"Well I was hoping you would finish what you started before when I was going to finish the pink bitch? Or would you rather talk about that time when you snuck into Naruto's room and had a bit of fun with him? No worry he didn't see that and he hasn't seen the little kiss you gave him. I can keep this quiet as well if you finish what you started" At the end of his speech his voice turned to a husky approach.

Sasuke's eyes were getting wider and wider by the minute as he listens to Kyuubi speech before his face turned into a sneer.

"I will only do that with Naruto and just because you're in his body doesn't make you Naruto"

"Well maybe I can let him return but you will have to make a deal. As soon as I return him you must finished what you started?" Kyuubi raised a perfect blonde eyebrow as he waited.

"Well what do I get for it!" Kyuubi glared darkly at Sasuke.

"You're saying that getting Naruto's innocence's isn't enough? Maybe you don't deserve him at all!" He sneered in the Uchiha direction as he storm of into the house leaving Sasuke standing there to realise exactly what he had said and what Kyuubi would of picked up from it.

He quickly chased after Kyuubi grabbing one of his arms before pulling him to a stop.

"That's not what I meant. I meant with you being sealed in him is there a chance that j-just maybe we can have a child" He asked nervous. He loved Naruto but he also wanted a family to continue on with the Uchiha name.

"If I tell you something, you can't tell Naruto at all. Understand!"

Sasuke gave a small nod as he waited to find out what Kyuubi didn't want Naruto to know.

"Right, well Naruto has had me sealed in him for 19 years but he has only the power of seven of my tails and it already put's a lot of pressure on him as it is but when it comes to his 20th birthday it will unlock the last 2 tail's meaning a lot more power will be flowing in his body, with the amount he always uses on mission causing him to faint and is unconscious for days. If he unlocks this last two tail's then there is a high chance that it could kill him or overpower him and as much as I enjoy the through of being free, I've grown attached to Naruto and I don't want to see him harmed." He let out a small sign as he ran his hand through Naruto's hair.

"Your question, yes he can have kids. As many as he liked but you need to have a kid before his 20th birthday. Once it starts happen the last two tails will attach itself to the unborn child, the child will get everything Naruto has but it would be a lot weaker as it's only two tails whereas Naruto has seven. No harm will come to the child except it being part demon but it also save's Naruto's life. It's up to you Sasuke Uchiha. You have the chance to save your beloved life and get a half demon child or you lose both"

Sasuke and Kyuubi stood there standing an inch away as they both glared at each other, it was obvious that there was no love between them but the only thing that made them tolerate each other was Naruto.

"Well what's your answer? Because I'm sure I can get someone else to do it" He taunted as Sasuke let out a small growl.

**-To Sakura about to open the Hokage office door-**

Sakura was glaring at the ground as she stomped towards the office door that had the Hokage behind, she would be muttering every curse word to Naruto, Sasuke and even Kakashi but she couldn't has her lips were still glued.

She managed to get to the office door and not paying attention to any noise or sound coming from anyway as she try to calm herself down. She quickly stormed into the office exactly what Naruto always done just to come to a halt as all the blood drained from her face.

There in front of her was Tsunade, her Hokage bent over her desk with her top scrunched around her waist showing Sakura her top half as well as her skirt around her waist as Lee was ramming her behind. It took Sakura a moment to actually open her eyes but to regret it in a second as the scream of Tsunade reached her ear's asking for more.

"FUCK LEE, IF I KNEW YOU WERE THIS BIG….FUCK…..I WOULD OF GOT YOU SOON! HARDER! HARDER!" She screamed with her eyes tightly shut enjoying the amount of pleasure Lee was giving her and too busy to realise that they were alone anymore.

Lee had a small smirk on his face and it took Sakura a moment to realise he was staring straight at her as he continue on with his thrusts, letting out small moan's as he reached forward towards Tsunade nipples that were peaked straight forward.

He gave them a rough twist enjoying Tsunade little scream as he sent a wink in Sakura direction.

Sakura quickly ran out slamming the door shut and hoping it was all a horrible nightmare. Once the door was slammed she realised she couldn't here anything and realise that the Hokage must have had a jutsu around the room for sound proof and to test that theory she quickly opened the door slightly to hear Tsunade scream of release before slamming it shut again as it went silent.

_Interesting, A very handy jutsu. _Was her last through as she quickly remembers Lee and Tsunade.

_The Horror _Was what ran through her head.

**-End-**

**Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review. I can really use some ideas and I make sure they are in the next chapters. **

**Date: Tuesday 29****th**** January**

**Time: 13:07pm**

**Words: 3,309**

**I try and keep updating quicker this time.**

**Naru'Sasu**


	17. Chap 17 What's Sakura's mum up to?

**Date: Sunday 03th February 2013**

**Time: 10:55am**

**Thank you to everyone that had review. To let everyone know, Tsunade and Lee will not become a couple. To them it was like a one night stand so you don't have to worry about that anymore.**

**Don't forget to review please. It inspires me to continue.**

_Thoughts_

**-Chapter 17-**

Sasuke gave out a small sign as he ran his hand through his hair while making his self-more comfortable on the couch. He had let his body fall against the couch after his conversation with Kyuubi and their small deal they had made to save Naruto's life. Sasuke loved Naruto with all his heart and would never let anything harm him but what he didn't understand was why Kyuubi would care about Naruto's safety, after all it was Naruto that Kyuubi was sealed in but he decided at that moment he couldn't care as long as Naruto was safe and hopefully everything would work out. For the first time, Sasuke was going to put all his trust into the nine tailed fox.

**Flashback**

"Deal" Sasuke muttered

Kyuubi stood there with a smirk with his arm's folded.

"Good, I guess we should start?"

"No" It was so simply but caused Kyuubi to freeze before glaring at the Uchiha that stood in front of him.

"You agreed and to fulfil that deal you must make love to Naruto!" Kyuubi sneered.

"I will but when Naruto gets his memory back and I will make it the perfect night. I will not sleep with Naruto just because you tell me to." He stared hard at Kyuubi not moving from his spot.

"You remember there is only a little under a year before he turns 20. I give you 1 month to sort everything out but if you don't then I get someone else to be with Naruto. There's Lee and Ino that might be a much suitable mate for Naruto" He didn't give Sasuke a chance to reply before turning round and walking towards the guest bedroom Naruto had been using, leaving Sasuke standing there shell shocked.

"One month…before I lose Naruto" Sasuke whispered to his self.

**End of flashback**

He was not going to lose Naruto to anyone but he was secretly praying that Naruto would get his memory back soon and then he could put his plan in action because no matter what would happen he was not going to force Naruto into having Sex and this Dobe that was living with him wisent his dobe and even Sasuke would feel slightly uncomfortable at making love to a complete stranger.

Sasuke gave a small sign as he rubbed his eye's softly before laying his tired body down on the couch not bothering to drag his self to his bedroom, he quickly let the darkness sink in, through on how he was going to put his plan into action as soon as he cault up on the sleep he had missed.

**-To Sakura's House-**

Sakura had just ran into her house and was about to scream for her mother when she realised she still hadn't gotten Tsunade to help her out with the super glue on her mouth before quickly running towards the sound of pots and pans slamming together. Sakura quickly spotted her mother behind the kitchen counter cooking what seemed to be her secret recipe.

Karin, Sakura mother smiled when she heard her daughter's footsteps but was busy trying to finish putting the last piece of the ingredient's into the pot when she lifted her head up towards her daughter with a small smile which was quickly washed away when she spotted the white stuff over her daughter's lips.

"Honey, what's that across your lips?" She had a small red eyebrow lifted as she waited to hear of the explanations that her pressures daughter had.

Sakura tried speaking but all that came out was small mumble's as she tried to remember to breathe through her nose until she could get rid of the glue, she watched as her mother stood there confused and with a small huff she turned around and stormed into the living room before pulling out a small note pad they kept with a pencil before returning to the kitchen where her mother still stood as she waited for the food to be finished with her hands folded.

She quickly wrote down on the piece of paper trying to explain what happened in fewer words as she could before pushing it into her mother's face.

Karin took a couple of steps back as the note pad was shoved into her face; it took her eye's a couple for seconds to read what her daughter was trying to explain before her eyes widen as her mind possessed the words.

Sasuke super glued my lips. Under demon's control!

Sakura wasn't going to tell her mother that Sasuke wasn't under the demon's control and that he truly didn't love her. No matter what, she was going to get her prince and even force him to love her.

Karin stood there for a couple of minutes ignoring her food which was slowly starting to burn as rage took over.

_How dare that demon force my little princess's prince to harm his one true love. Your best watch yourself you fucking monster, me and everyone else will get revenge on what you have done to this poor village._

Karin turned to her daughter with a sharp gleam in her eyes as she cracked her knuckles before placing a small hand on her daughter's back as she guided her out of the kitchen and towards the basement to sort out the glue around her daughter's mouth before they decided on what they were going to do about the demon that was currently living in their village. Unknown to them there was a small shadow outside sitting on a branch; the person had performed a mind jutsu and had heard of everything Karin had through.

The person was wearing a dark red cloak that covered their whole body including their face but a few red pieces of hair fell out as the figure let out a small chuckle.

"You don't have to worry, soon Naruto-Kun will be somewhere people actually adore him and would make then the Hokage of the village in a matter of seconds and then you will realise the mistake you have done when this village falls. He is the one that is holding this village together. Good luck"

The figure sneered before he jumped away into the forest before anyone even spotted him. He quickly ran through the forest enjoying the silent it gave him, He had always preferred the animal's company instead of people, his own kind.

Naruto had saved him and he would always owe his life to the young Blonde boy and Tsunade had message him about Naruto's condition and he had dropped everything to try and help out his first friend, he had ever made that he owed deeply.

The figure pasted a couple of store's as he got closer and closer to the Hokage tower, he passed a small bright light which lit up his face showing bright red eye's with the symbol of love on his forehead making his face stand out even more without eyebrow's which normally creped people out even more if it wasn't for the fact he had a demon sealed in his self as well, which was one thing that him and Naruto had in common.

They were brought closer together as friends and even brother's as they had gone through the same hatred together but Gaara had managed to get his village to love and care for him as their leader but that was all going to change, his village had cared deeply for Naruto after the young blonde out risked his life to save Gaara and they all respected him for that.

Gaara was going to bring Naruto to his village to become Hokage there, where he will be respected as a fellow mate instead of a demon and Gaara was even willing to back down from the Hokage spot.

**-End-**

**It's the shortest chapter I've done but I wanted to get this out quickly so you didn't have to wait to long for the next chapter. Don't forget to review please and I thank everyone who took the time to review the last chapter.**

**Read and Review.**

**-Naru'Sasu**


	18. Chap 18 Was She Good?

**Date: Sunday 10th February 2013**

**Time: 01:18pm**

**There hasn't been much of Lee in my chapter's and I just realised it's not fair as he has suffered through the same thing as Naruto so this whole chapter is about Lee but some surprise on the way.**

**Don't forget to review please. It inspires me to continue.**

_Thoughts_

**-Chapter 18-**

Lee was currently walking out of the Hokage tower after his little fuck with the Hokage with a small smirk on his face, what made it even better was the little pink pitch had walked in on them but Tsunade had been too busy enjoying the pleasure Lee was giving her to even notice Sakura standing there.

He slide his hands into his ninja pants pockets ignoring all the stares he got from the villages that was so used to him wearing green and shouting about 'youthful Energy' and crying with Gai and if anyone was even close to him as a friend they would have been able to see the sharp look in his eye's that Lee never heard before.

The villages stared as the so called 'Lee' walked through the village wearing tight black pants with some ninja shoe's as well as a tight grey top that showed of his well-toned chest that the old Lee had always hide under his huge Green jumper's.

He was a couple of minutes away from the Gate that was the only exit out of the village except for the emergency one that was barley used when his ear's picked up shouting from the gate, he quickly jumped onto the roof before heading in the gate direction.

On coming closer and closer to the gate Lee could hear the voice that was currently shouting at the two Anbu who were on duty.

"My name is Lee! You must let me in, I've missed so much training will Gai-Sensei that I will have to do over 2000 push up's and I'm losing my youthfulness and energy by standing out here. You're keeping me and my youthfulness away from training and my one and only true love, SAKURA! Do you know how much pain she will be in for me not be by her side every minute" The figure screamed.

The so called 'Lee' glared darkly as the figure came into his view. _He is going to ruin all my plans that fucking Idiot. My plans are not going to be ruined by a fucking bastard that wears to much Green!_

Lee scowled before turning away from the Gate, it would seem he was going to have to put his plan in action sooner than planed which his boss was not going to be happy about.

The two Anbu stood there looking at the figure in front of them that was demanded he was Lee. The currently crying figure who was sobbing about their Sakura had long blonde hair that was tied up in a long pony tail while some lose bit fell in front of his face, the figure was wearing a pair of dark green pants with a lighter green top.

It took a couple of minutes before one of the Anbu actually recognised the figure.

"It's DEIRDRE! You're under arrest!" Both Anbu quickly jumped on the startle figure before tired some rope around his arms as well as Chakra binder's so he wouldn't be able to escape.

They dragged the poor helpless Deirdre towards the Hokage tower ignoring the figure protest on him being Lee ignoring all the weird looks that they were getting from the villagers as they watch the struggled figure in the Anbu arms.

**-To Naruto-**

He was moaning softly as memories flashed through his head, it would seem he was starting to remember everything including Sasuke. His whole figure changed one everything was back in his memory, his body no longer tense and his blue eye's no longer giving people sharp looks as they soften back to their natural look and there no more sneered smile as there was Naruto traditions large grin taking its place.

It would seem the old Naruto was back.

He jumped out from bed with a loud laugh and was getting ready to charge out as flash backs on what he had done since he lost his memory with Sasuke was passing his mind but before he could even take a step towards the bedroom door, his bedroom window opened to revile Lee who Naruto had to take some time to figure out who the figure was but to say he was shocked was an understatement and that was all Lee need.

Naruto being in a shock state didn't move as Lee came closer and closer as his hand started to glow a dark red colour before being placed on Naruto's head, he felt his whole body moving so fast that it was making his stomach all swishes that he felt like he was about to vomit.

It took a couple of minutes for Naruto to realise that the movement had stopped, he carefully opened his eyes to see a dark blue room and he was currently on the bed. Confused and slightly scared he pulled his self-up from the bed but his balance was a lot lightly then he remember which involve him falling head first to the ground.

A small groan escaped him as he managed to pull his body up from the ground but what caused him to stop in his steps was the black hair that was hanging in front of his face, if he remember correctly he had spikey blonde hair, with a small gasp he charged around the room trying to get used to the lighter body trying to find any reflection.

His eye's cault the closet and he charged towards it with determination, he reached a hand out before yanking the door opened.

Bingo, there was a foot long mirror in the inside but his short happiness vanished once he cault his reflection.

Instead of spikey blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a tan skin there was long black hair with dark black eye as the other was a bright red eye with three tomatoes shapes in as well as his skin being a pale colour like a ghost which seemed to pale even more as Naruto stared at his body.

It wasn't his body he was in. He was in Itachi Uchiha Body.

**-To the Uchiha house-**

Lee was on the bed currently waiting for the sleeping blonde on the floor to wake up but also keeping his chakra out so he would feel when Sasuke was heading their way. He was currently reading one of the small manga books that the new Naruto had gotten his self-attached to and it would seem it had managed to hook the young new lee into the book.

He lifted his head up once he heard a small grown come from the blonde that was on the floor, he quickly placed the book on the night stand before folding his arm's above his head watching as Naruto lifted his self-up. Lee waited and waited as Naruto stared at his hands before running a hand through his spikey hair.

There was a small cough sounded around the room causing Naruto to spin around to find Lee lying on the bed. Naruto's eyes were sharp like a snake as they glared at the figure on the bed.

"Deirdre, what is the meaning of this? Our boss gave you instruction to go by so pleased explain to me why I'm already in the demon's vessel 3 weeks early!" the Naruto figure demanded as they took a couple of step's closer to Deirdre.

Deirdre quickly jumped up from the bed before heading to the window.

"Hang on Itachi. Don't kill me, I had no choice and this is your entire fault anyway! Lee seemed to of escaped and I found him at the gate arguing with the Anbu about him being Lee in my BODY! DRESED IN HORRIBLE GREEN COLOURS! THAT DON'T DUIT MY EYE'S AND SKIN!" He crumbled to the floor crying as through of his reputation being ruined because of Lee dressing Deirdre body up like a clown.

Itachi signed as he watched Deirdre crying in the corner, they both knew that this might ruin their self if the village seen their self-dressing up horrible and Itachi hoped that the demon wasn't going to put his own body in some hideous orange clothes because Itachi wasn't sure if he could Live through that.

"Deirdre, this is what the boss wants from us, not unless you want to die you best explain why you put the plain in action already? You could have simply kidnapped him until our mission is over. You were meant to find everything out about all Naruto's friends so we could use it as a disadvantage to them while also getting closer to the demon so we could get him willing on our side and you have GONE AND BLOWN IT AWAY!" Itachi grimaced at the end of his speech; he wasn't used to the loud girly voice that came out instead of his own.

He was enjoying the amount of free time in his own body before he would have to swap with the demon but know Deirdre had gown and blown it all. Deirdre sat there in the corner with a sheepish look, he hadn't of through of that at all, there was just panic in him once he cault his self-arguing with the Anbu.

"Sorry Itachi I didn't think of that. What do we do know?" He asked quietly not wanting to upset the Uchiha who had never liked the plan of swapping bodies but it was either swap or die by their boss and he still had to finish of his little brother.

"I guess we finish it know. We need to find everything out from Sasuke and Naruto's close friend's before sneaking into the Hokage office and trying to find that Scroll for immortality and then we can swap our body's back before kidnapping the demon considering now it will be near impossible trying to convince him to join us because someone couldn't keep to the plan." Itachi dark blue eye's glared at Deirdre who squished his self against the wall.

Deirdre nodded before pulling his self-up, he was about to head out of the window when the voice of Naruto stopped him.

"Mind explaining to me why you smell like sex? We were not here for pleasure Deirdre and it seems your smelling an awful like the Hokage. If you have ruined this plan I will throw you to the boss and then you could explain why the plan failed. You could have been watching out for Lee and instead you were fucking the Hokage"

Deirdre flinched before he rubbed his head softly.

"Sorry Itachi, she started it but I promise know all my focus is on the mission!" He declared with a small smile, he had just climbed out of the window when Naruto's face came closer to Deirdre causing him to take a step back.

"Tell me Deirdre. Was she good?"

**-The end-**

**Thank you. Please review for me and thanking for everyone being patient with my updates. Sorry for any mistakes. I just wanted to get this out there for you all.**

**Date: Sunday 10th February 2013**

**Time: 02:19pm**

**Words: 1,905**

**-Naru'Sasu**


	19. Chap 19 Body swap

**I'm sad that I didn't get any Review's for the last chapter and I'm not sure if you want me to continue on with this story but I might be giving this account soon to my brother as he seems to enjoy coming onto my account and reading other's but I like it where he can read my own, the little bugger but I am thinking of making a new account and posting my stories up but not before editing them to make them better as I know my English isn't good even those I am from England which sucks but hopefully I have that sorted out.**

**If you didn't like Chapter 18 please review and explain why because then I can go back and make them perfect for you. Thank you. Now here is chapter 19.**

**Warning: Not quite sure what's going to happen in this chapter but still a little warning for people.**

**Date: Monday 11****th**** March 2013**

**Time: 04:39am**

_Blah_ Thought's

Blah Demon Talking

**What had happen to Naruto? [Because I am shit at keeping the updates coming so you probably forgot what happened with Naruto] **

**-To Naruto-**

He was moaning softly as memories flashed through his head, it would seem he was starting to remember everything including Sasuke. His whole figure changed one everything was back in his memory, his body no longer tense and his blue eye's no longer giving people sharp looks as they soften back to their natural look and there no more sneered smile as there was Naruto traditions large grin taking its place.

It would seem the old Naruto was back.

He jumped out from bed with a loud laugh and was getting ready to charge out as flash backs on what he had done since he lost his memory with Sasuke was passing his mind but before he could even take a step towards the bedroom door, his bedroom window opened to revile Lee who Naruto had to take some time to figure out who the figure was but to say he was shocked was an understatement and that was all Lee need.

Naruto being in a shock state didn't move as Lee came closer and closer as his hand started to glow a dark red colour before being placed on Naruto's head, he felt his whole body moving so fast that it was making his stomach all swishes that he felt like he was about to vomit.

It took a couple of minutes for Naruto to realise that the movement had stopped, he carefully opened his eyes to see a dark blue room and he was currently on the bed. Confused and slightly scared he pulled his self-up from the bed but his balance was a lot lightly then he remember which involve him falling head first to the ground.

A small groan escaped him as he managed to pull his body up from the ground but what caused him to stop in his steps was the black hair that was hanging in front of his face, if he remember correctly he had spikey blonde hair, with a small gasp he charged around the room trying to get used to the lighter body trying to find any reflection.

His eye's cault the closet and he charged towards it with determination, he reached a hand out before yanking the door opened.

Bingo, there was a foot long mirror in the inside but his short happiness vanished once he cault his reflection.

Instead of spikey blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a tan skin there was long black hair with dark black eye as the other was a bright red eye with three tomatoes shapes in as well as his skin being a pale colour like a ghost which seemed to pale even more as Naruto stared at his body.

It wasn't his body he was in. He was in Itachi Uchiha Body.

_**On with Chapter 19**_

Naruto didn't know what to do, he wasn't expecting this and the last thing he could remember was Lee coming towards him as his hand was lit up in some red glow. _What the fuck did Lee do to me? _He ran a hand through the short black hair which felt weird against his hand but his whole body felt weird to him. He took a couple of minute's to stare at his reflection before turning to observe where he was.

The room was neat and tidy something that Naruto was not but he couldn't expect anything less from an Uchiha, he moved quietly around the room not wanting to make too much noise until his figured out where he was or where Itachi was before Naruto took over his body. He wondered around the room not finding anything that could tell him where he was but then his eye's cault the bedroom door and he decided it was going to be his best shot.

The young man felt weird as he walked towards the door, his body felt lighter without the large amount of chakra that was normal stored in his body because of Kyuubi but he guessed he was going to have to get used to it. Naruto had placed his hand on the door handle when he suddenly realised something.

As quick as lighting he pulled up the black shirt he was wearing to find a bare flat pare stomach with no seal mark around his belly button, he ran his hand across his stomach.

_Hey Demon-Fox. You there?_

Silent was all that he could hear from his head which was a first.

_If you're a sleep. Wake the fuck up you little bastard!_ Silent again. _I swear if your fucking sleeping I will start fucking singing Justin as loud as possible in my head for hour's!_ Silent was all that he could hear and even if he didn't have the fox in him it was slightly uncomfortable. Naruto remembered when they told him the dead Hokage had sealed the demon into his body to protect the village.

_Wait….The third Hokage sealed it in my BODY! So if Itachi's in my body then…he has the Kyuubi. I-I I don't have the demon in me anymore. I can have a normal life...WHOOOPP Wait…..In Itachi Body. I can only have a normal life if I'm in Itachi body. Meaning I won't be able to go back to the leaf village again._

Naruto gave out a small sign as a small tear escaped, to anyone else it would look odd. The famous Itachi who murder his whole family was crying in his room with one hand over his stomach.

He quickly whipped the single tear away before turning back to the door, he might hate the village and their hatred towards him for something he can't control but that didn't mean he was going to desert the village and the few people he through of family just so he could have a life for once where people didn't look at him as a demon but as always it comes as a catch.

He would have to live the rest of his life as Itachi Uchiha and wouldn't be allowed to return to the Leaf village but it wasn't worth it.

Naruto finally opened the door to be faced with a long dark corridor which he hadn't been expecting, he slowly walked out of the bedroom closing the door softly behind him as he slowly started to walk down the long corridor wishing he could float at his footsteps were echoing down the corridor.

He had just reached the end of the corridor when he heard a deep sharp voice.

"Itachi! Where are you going?" The figure was standing right behind Naruto and it took him a couple of second's to realise that the man was talking to him because he was currently in Itachi's body. He gave a tiny cough to clear his voice as he hoped he would be able to act like the Original Itachi not wanting them to realise who he was exactly.

He turned round to see dark red hair in his vision, it would seem Itachi was taller as well as Naruto had to turn his hair to see the man's face that had called his name or the Uchiha name.

"I was going to find our boss and speak to him if there was anything he wanted us to do." Naruto wanted to slap his self, he didn't know anything about Itachi's life after he left the Leaf village and he hoped that the man in front of him would accept that excuse but if they didn't have a boss then he was royal screwed but it would seem luck was on his side.

"Itachi, I wouldn't do that. The boss is in a foul mood with Deidara not reporting back from the leaf village with information about the Demon brat and the strength it holds." The man tilted his head to look up towards itachi, he was only an inch or two smaller then Itachi but it annoyed him greatly. The man freaked Naruto out and inside he was panicking. The man in front of him as piercing everywhere but the three that stood out where the one's around his nose and to Naruto it looked extremely painfully.

The red haired has just placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder even those it was slightly difficult for him as he was smaller but he still managed it. He had been about to drag the Uchiha towards their play room as they call it when a high pitch voice screamed down the corridor.

"PEIN, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU RUINED MY WORK. YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" The man now known as Pein slowly started to sweat as he stared down the corridor nervously awaiting the angry person to come storming towards the.

Pein quickly turned to Itachi biting his lip as he grabbed a hold of Itachi's shoulders.

"Man if Hidan askes you if you seen me. Say no, this is my life on the line and I prefer to keep my junk" The scared Pein muttered a few things and without giving Naruto time to even answer quickly ran down the opposite hallways from where the voice had come from, quickly disappearing from Naruto's site.

_These are the people Itachi hangs out with?_

To say Naruto was confused was an understatement, he had expected strong silent killer's more Itachi's type but this people seemed almost like….little kids in a candy store but not allowed to even touch anything.

Naruto felt slightly embassies for his village, these were the rogue ninja's they were getting beaten by, he knew he was going to keep this piece of information a secret not wanting to explain to the council that the ninja's they were sending to kill the Akatsuki were in Naruto's opinion should be killed for even attempting to be a ninja.

He had learned from experience that looks are not everything or the way they act as even his own self when he had first left the academy, he wore bright Orange which would be easier spotted on a mission and his loud mouth would of got him killed and that was one thing he was going to change once he got back into his original body.

Naruto stood there in the middle of the corridor that Pein had stopped him at before deciding to finally move, he had taken one step when a pair of rough hands yanked him back before he was staring in dark black eyes.

"Itachi-Kun! Where is the little bastard?" Naruto didn't know what to do but he was going to have to find a way out of here and he would need to distract him so saying a silently sorry to Pein even if he was the enemy he quickly pointed down the corridor that Pein had ran down. With a stiff nod, the young Hidan released Itachi before storming down the corridor. Naruto silently pitched hot steam pouring out of Hidan ear's which caused him to chuckle.

The chuckle was loud enough to reached Hidan ears who quickly spun around to stare at the young Uchiha boy, he was confused itachi had never showed much emotion and when he did it was always about his younger brother but his train of thought's were quickly taken over by hot white rage as he remembered what Pein had down to his work causing him to turn around leaving the Uchiha boy standing there as he continue to storm of.

He gave a small sign of relief at not being cault, he was going to have to remember that he wasn't in his own body anymore and was going to have to be careful on what he did now and the small movement he did but the only problem was that he didn't know Itachi, he didn't know how the Uchiha acted or how he spoke or if he was like Sasuke and just answered with a 'Hn' whenever asked a question but he was going to have to learn and learn quick as he was running out of time.

Naruto quickly turned his body away from the direction the two member's had stormed down before heading down the corridor that Hidan had just come from, to him that was the safety option at the moment. He had been wondering down different corridors for who knows how long and he was getting tired of it. Every time he found a turning or a door it would lead him to another corridor and he was starting to get pissed, he had just turned another corridor and at the end of it he could make out an opened door with a large brown table that was inside the room. He didn't give it much through just the fact that he could be out of corridors and in a normal room for once excited him.

As fast as he could to make it look as if he was the Itachi his self while fast walking towards the open door he had failed to notice the voice's that were currently coming from the room to excite to see something other than a corridor.

He had quickly barged into the room with a small sign of relief which was quickly short livid as he felt more than one pair of eye's staring at him, he tilted his head to the right to see four pairs of eye's but he felt there was something wrong, Naruto felt that there was someone else staring at him but couldn't see the figure.

Naruto was about to mutter the famous Uchiha word 'Hn' when his eye's cault sight of a p[air of dark black snake eye's that was staring at him but the person was in a far corner and Naruto couldn't see the body of the figure but the eyes were haunting their self so he couldn't imagine what his body would look like.

A small little cough was heard which caused Naruto to spin his head around to face the unknown figure who looked like he was trying to keep in a laugh.

"It looks like the Uchiha had gone crazy" the young man muttered which resulted in the other three letting out a small chuckle. He was confused, he didn't know any of them and here they were laughing at him. _Well not me but Itachi but I am currently in his body so they are kind of laughing at me._

Naruto glared at the young man hopefully making it look at the famous Uchiha glare and it looked like he had performed it right on the dot as the man flinched slightly at the glare. He wanted to pat his self on his back proudly but that was something Itachi would never do so he decided to stand there glaring at the four people that were staring at him.

"Uchihhaaaa….Whattttt prayyy ttelllll arree you running frommm?" A deep scratch voice from the direction them snake eye's had been. Naruto turned his head to see the snake eye's moving closer and closer to him until the snake's body walked into the light.

The snake's eye's was wearing a long robe type clothes' with large purple rope tied around his waist, his skin looked like it had dirt smudged over it but Naruto had learned to never judge a book by its cover's.

Naruto watched as the snake's eye came closer and closer until they were an inch away from his own face but what freaked him out was the long large purple snake like tongue that slithered out from his mouth.

It put a whole different meaning to a snake but Naruto knew he was in trouble as he stared at the snake's eye's, he could detected there was a sharp gleam showing how powerful he was even if his look's gave of an old man.

"Hn" was Naruto's replies, he hoped Itachi was exactly like Sasuke and it was a chance he had to make. It was a couple of minutes of silent before the man that had chuckled before let out a snort and that seemed to break the ice as the snake eye's returned back to the corner disappearing at the other four returned back to what they were doing.

Naruto stood there for a while unsure on what to do as he watched the other four communicate between them and it was at that moment his brain seemed to wake up.

_Snake eyes! Akatsuki member! That's OROCHIMARU THE ONE THAT IS AFTER THE HOKAGE! You Baka, you're in the same room with the number one enemy of the hidden leaf village._

He was sweating once he realised he was in danger if they even got a hint on him being in Itachi body and he had no back up. None what so ever and no one even knew he was gone and that Itachi was in his current body.

_I'm so fucking screwed!_

_**To Itachi**_

Itachi was glaring at his reflection; he hated seeing bright hair that went in every direction as well as having too much Chakra stored in his body. He wasn't used to it and he hated it already and was hoping to get their mission over and done with, he hadn't had time to sort everything out in the Akatsuki hideout and to even warn the other's about the body switch happening.

With everything that had happened Deidara and Itachi had forgotten all about Sasuke that was down stair's passed out on the sofa, he had been so busy staring at the figure who he was going to be pretending for a couple of weeks that he didn't spot the figure that was leaning against the door way.

"Dobe what on earth are you doing?" Itachi spun round confused and shocked at being snuck up on by his own brother but was even more confused on why Sasuke was even there before realising that he was in his own house before thoughts on why the demon brat was in the Uchiha estate in the first place.

He didn't get a chance to reply when he felt a presence take over his mind as he was pushed into what looked like a sewer with a large cage in front of him. He sat there confused and pissed, nothing was going the way they had planned and there seemed to be surprise happening every second but he had wished that he never kicked Deidara out because he would have been able to help if he had stayed.

_**With Sasuke.**_

Sasuke was confused as he watched Naruto silently, he had walked towards the bathroom to see Naruto staring at his figure confused and then it seemed he had just blanked out as he stared at Naruto who looked frozen.

A couple of minute's passed by when he cault slightly movement in Naruto's hand before his eye's closed, he was about to take a step closer to see what was wrong but before he could Naruto's eye's opened to reveal bright red eye's staring at him. It took him a couple of minute's to relies that it was the Kyuubi who was staring at him and he was about to charge out of the room and head towards the Hokage tower when a pale tanned hand grabbed his wrist, he stared at the kyuubi with a scrowl as he waited.

"Uchiha…I don't have much time but it's important and if you want to save Naruto you best listen and believe every word or Naruto could be in danger" Kyuubi sharp tone as he glared at the young Uchiha in front of him. Sasuke gave a sharp nod, he hated the kyuubi but they still had the small agreement about Naruto so if it involved Naruto then he was going to trust every word he spoke.

"Naruto is gone, something happen earlier. He started to get his memories' back but then it felt like he had switched with someone else. Naruto is no longer here Uchiha, he is in another body and I need your helping in getting him back into his originally body." He watched as Sasuke stared at the floor confused before folding his arm's as he glared at kyuubi.

"So who is in his body then?" Sasuke didn't believe him but he knew that some parts of it were true but it all depended on who Naruto had swapped bodies' with.

"Uchiha, you cannot lose focus. If you do I will take action, Naruto is more important to me than your own fucking life!" He glared darkly at the Uchiha who stood in front of him, Sasuke scrowl deepened as he nodded again.

"I had only managed to take control because I don't think he even realised that I was in Naruto's body still but he is extremely powerful as well and before I reveal who it is, your other friend Lee. It's Deidara that is currently in his body but the person who took control over Naruto's is…..Itachi Uchiha"

The name was all but a whisper to Sasuke.

_**~End of chapter~**_

_**Please Review. for any mistake's I had rushed it so you guys could get an update but if I create a new account and restart this then I be looking for a beta so please Pm me if intrested, I could really use the help.**_

_**Date: Monday 11**__**th**__** March 2013**_

_**Time: 16:29pm**_

_**Words: 3,751**_

_**-Naru'Sasu**_


End file.
